Healing Over Time
by Writer-and-Artist27
Summary: In another universe, years after October Tenth and the end of the Third Shinobi World War, Tomoko meets a Knight in a storage house. Even with the Holy Grail destroyed, a sword still moves around, and will have to learn being around ninja and their version of swordsmen. This is their shared story. (A Sea and Stars AU story)
1. Chapter 1: A Friend, Not a Servant

…I can't believe I started another story. This was _supposed_ to be a oneshot, but oh well. Might as well make it its own thing. So here we are.

I don't own anyone but Tomoko. Kei belongs to Lang Noi (yes, _that _Kei from _Catch Your Breath_) and Saber belongs to those who work on the Fate franchise.

This was originally inspired by the first three episodes of _Fate/Zero_, the many conversations Josh and Leo had about the lore behind the many Servants, and a passing thought encouraged by a friend. I wanted to write this to give a well-beloved character a break, because sometimes, there's only so much a Servant can do before they reach breaking point. And, well, after what I've seen of _Fate/Zero_, some Servants need some well-deserved love and respect.

Note that this _is_ a story borne from passing inspiration. Update speed will be sporadic from that, handling other stories, and studying for my undergraduate degree. I'll do what I can, just wanted to let you, the reader, know what you're getting into.

Josh and Leo mentioned oneshots don't stay oneshots in the Nasuverse for long, and welp, it holds true here.

Theme for this chapter is Qonell's 2 Violins, 1 Piano rendition of _Oath Sign_, the first opening of _Fate/Zero_, originally by LisA. Because what else could be more fitting for the one and only Saber? ;p

* * *

_Chapter 1: A Friend, Not a Servant_

It should've been another day cleaning the house. Another day going around, sweeping the floors and sorting through old tax documents for Mama and Papa to glance over for work history reasons. Last I checked, the storage room _wasn't _supposed to have a large red magic circle sitting smack dab in the middle of its floor.

Then again, it might've all started with the bracelet I found in the store one day. It wasn't much, if anything, it was what looked like the brace of an old metal gauntlet, refashioned to be a bit of jewelry.

"I think this'll suit you, Ojou-chan," Jim-san said then with a wink. "Found the metal from a rather interesting old man when out for supplies." And, well, with his smile? I couldn't really turn him down.

That bracelet was still on my left wrist, acting as a protective gauntlet of sorts to the tendons in my hand as I went along cleaning. It was, perhaps, the only company I had when the circle showed up.

The circle itself felt like something out of Madoka or Nanoha from how intricate it was. The various squiggles and swirls making the border outlines along with the six-pronged _star _in the center said everything.

Out of habit, a small "What are you…?" left my lips as I did my best to kneel down onto my knees and hold onto my broom with one hand to reach out with my other. The floor itself was still okay, and the red color itself didn't _look _or smell like blood. But, just, how did it get here? "Paint?"

The circle wasn't supposed to start _glowing _once I touched it. Nor was my bracelet.

It took all I had to not yell out, and even then, the broom fell out of my hand as soon as light flooded my vision. The sudden _wind _didn't help anything, and my bottom immediately hit the floor. Instinct alone made me look away, but the sensation was powerful, nearly searing hot, and almost… ancient, if not for what felt like an _explosion _flooding my senses.

It took another moment for the smoke to clear, quite literally, and my heart beat hard in my chest once I opened my eyes.

Metal armor was the first thing that registered in my vision. Then the flowing blue dress and metal armored _shoes_ were next, and once my gaze landed on the person's face, I found myself making eye contact with stern _green _eyes.

"So, I ask this of you," the new armored blonde visitor said, fists clenched at her sides. "Are you my new Master?"

It took about a second for it to register in my head that she was talking to me. And… "Master?" I echoed. "What?"

The woman blinked, and she swiveled her head around a few times, exposing the tightly braided blonde bun behind her head to the world, only accentuated by a single blue ribbon. Her shoulders still seemed tense before she added, "Did you not summon me?"

"Um," I carefully got to my feet, picking up my broom absently. "I-I'm sorry if you were expecting something, but I was just cleaning my home with my family, found this magic circle, and once I touched it, um…" The woman was staring at me with wide eyes now. Oh god, my rambling _sucked_. What is it with me and finding weird situations? "You showed up on top of it? I don't know if that counts as Summoning, so…" My voice cracked, and with a sigh, I shook my head. "C-Can we restart this conversation? Over lunch? And _not _in my family's storage room?"

A pause. The armor clinked from a simple hand gesture as the woman did what looked like the best formal shrug she could muster. "…If that is acceptable, Master, then we can partake in doing so," she said finally, voice curious.

Heat was flooding my face, because _Master_? No. Just, _no_, nononono, NO. "B-Before that? C-Could I ask if you could not call me _Master_? I'm only a teenage girl, not much else. So, um." The woman's stare felt as bad as _Kei_'s in the "burning into the soul" feeling, so I gulped down my nervousness and took a step forward to offer my hand. A polite smile was already sliding onto my face from habit. "Lemme restart. I'm Hoshino Tomoko, and you can call me Tomoko. What's your name?"

The woman glanced at my hand for a second before raising her head, a softer yet hesitant smile on her face. "Arturia," her armored hand gripped mine tight to return the handshake, but it was soft enough so that the cold of the metal wouldn't seep into my skin or crush my fingers. "Arturia Pendragon. Please, call me Saber."

* * *

Even when moving around in the kitchen, Saber's gaze was piercing. Heck, it took all I had to not focus on it and instead go around gathering ingredients for fried rice. Because cleaning meant food, and with a new guest in the house, it meant accommodating them. Even if a part of me just wanted to run out the front door, find Kei and Hayate and everyone else I knew, and essentially board myself up in a _gigantic _pillow fort so that this kind of weird stuff would be _miles _away from me.

But Saber was here, I was a hostess again, and I had to give courtesies. I had a job to do.

The bracelet around my left wrist jingled again, and I glanced at it while tucking my Wayfinder necklace away into my apron pocket for safekeeping. It had glowed when Saber showed up, but now it was back to the unassuming metal it was from before. I took a breath while running over to grab some eggs. _What was that? _A tap against the counter, and a yolk was spilling into a nearby bowl, just as intended. _Was this thing connected to the circle or something?_

"Is there anything you wish for me to do, Master?"

Saber's voice. Even after the greeting from earlier, her voice had gone back to the formal tone she had used when she first appeared, and—

I took another breath before turning around to look at her with a small, nervous smile. "As of right now? I'm not sure. It's the first time I've had someone like you in the house, no offense intended. You can just wait until I'm finished cooking, Saber."

The knight simply inclined her head, her blonde hair, now in a ponytail, sweeping her neck with the motion. The formal black suit and gloves were a nice touch, making her seem all the more _human_, but the serious green eyes reminded me how much I needed to be on my best behavior. It felt like it at least, with how they were looking at me. "…Do you not trust me, Master?"

I held back the urge to sigh while breaking another egg. Why did Kei have to be on a mission? "If anything, Saber?"

She paused, the chair scooching softly against the tile as she moved. "What is it?" Her voice this time was quiet and solemn.

"I'm just trying to keep my composure right now, since, no offense intended, _at all,_ you did show up in my family's storage room only half an hour ago, calling me Master, and it's all difficult to take in. It's not a matter of distrust, it's just me being _unused_ to this. Before you, I was just another civilian girl with some sword training on her side." I turned to her and a bit of my anxiety was already seeping into my smile when making eye contact with her again. "Please excuse my… not-that-great behavior."

Saber's green eyes widened minutely before softening. "I see," she said gently, "I will wait for the food to be finished then, if it calms you." She bowed her head in my direction. "My apologies."

"D-Don't apologize, Saber, please." My voice cracked again, and I did not miss how she looked up from the sound. Gosh darn it, my voice. It still had to be high-pitched. "I'm not being the best either, so you don't have to apologize for something that is not your fault."

"It is still out of my honor as a Knight, Master," she bowed her head again. "And as your Servant, I must go along with what you wish."

"Saber…" my voice was a small protesting squeak now.

She raised her head, gave me a single stare, before glancing away and putting a hand to her mouth. "Master," there was a small muffled snicker. "Before we proceed with this conversation, you must focus on what is in front of you."

The smell of smoke was telling.

"AAAAAAH!"

The entire time I was salvaging lunch, Saber was politely hiding snickers.

* * *

Once spoons were put down, I did my best to meet Saber's stare. "Was it… good?"

"Satisfying," she said succinctly, wiping at her mouth with a napkin before smiling at me softly. I could've sworn I could see _flowers _flying off of her with the motion. From having a full stomach, maybe? A part of me was _still _questioning how she finished off more than two-thirds of the entire _wok_. Then again, Magical Knight. Fighters meant having to handle big appetites. "You did well in saving the rice before it could burn."

Heat flooded my face. "I-I'm sorry again, about that."

"It's alright." Saber put down her napkin to smile again. "The meal was delicious. It reminded me of someone else I once knew."

"O-Oh," I said, feeling a little inadequate and, to be honest, surprised at the comment. From appearances alone, Saber looked like someone who didn't share things about herself all that easily, so for that to drop… I took it with a grain of salt just in case and spoke up. "You don't have to say anything if you don't want to, Saber. It's your story, so you should be the one in charge of saying it."

Saber's smile dropped for a surprised "o" as her emerald green eyes focused on me again. "That is quite considerate of you, Master." Her voice had turned warm this time. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, and uh. Saber? I'm not a Master, I'm just a civilian girl helping a Knight get some food in their systems," I corrected with a small wave of my hand in spite of the massive blush on my face, because that title was _still _something to get used to. "Hime" and "Princess" were a different story, because they were extensions of Vy's old childhood nickname and something I've stopped trying to convince Papa from using. Because it was _Papa_. Not to mention my time with Jack-nii and everyone back in the New World. But a Magical Knight, seeing me as _Master_? No. "So, Saber, you can call me by my name. Master is a bit too formal and stiff for me."

Almost immediately, her shoulders relaxed as the surprised "o" took over her mouth again. "I see," she said, her expression changing to that of an understanding smile. "Then, Tomoko?"

"That works," a small smile was coming over my face now too. "Thank you, Saber."

"No, no, it is the least I can do for the one who summoned me." Her smile was still warm in my direction, even with the slight tint of seriousness at its edges. "Nonetheless, the subject at hand." Her green eyes focused in on me again, and I tried not to freeze up. "What are your orders? Henceforth, you hold my sword in your hands, and I hold your fate in mine." She bowed her head towards me again. "Please. Your orders."

If Hisako was here, she would've summed this up perfectly. Instead, all I could think of was, _Whaaaaaat? _

Saber raised her head to give me a confused stare. "Tomoko?"

"S-Saber?" My voice cracked to the point of no return. Shit. I actually _said that_. Um. "I-I wasn't joking when I said I'm just a civilian girl."

"The natural energy you used to summon me says otherwise," she said calmly, eyes softening in my direction. "No one Magus can truly claim they have access to power like that. My past Masters included."

That last part only confirmed the lingering idea that Saber was summoned _before_. But, power? Did she mean chakra? If it meant _mine_, then frig. "A-Ah," I stammered, and it took all I had to not let my hands shake and stay steady in my seat. "I see, but…" the words felt like sawdust, but I had to say them, "Saber, I'm going to say this now, I'm not really the… fighting type."

"I realized that when you first summoned me and invited me into your home, Tomoko," she continued in that same calm tone, but it was hard to miss the slight bit of softness seeping into her voice. Eh? "Nonetheless, if it is what you desire, I would not hesitate to take up my sword again."

_Oh gods no. _"Y-You don't have to!"

Now Saber was giving me a shocked look. "Pardon?"

"I-I mean," my voice was going places in pitch like no tomorrow, there was a ramble going on, _frig_, "Saber, I don't know what you've seen _before _you came here, but my home's okay! You don't have to fight immediately! All I have to deal with is the occasional bad customer and some rowdy ninja!"

If Saber was shocked before, she looked like she was under some kind of stupefied trance at my words now. Then she shook her head and the illusion was broken. "Ninja," she repeated.

I gestured to the nearest window. "If you can follow the many moving blurs going across rooftops, then yes. Ninja."

"As in assassins," she said in the same slow, bewildered tone.

I tried not to snap from the social pressure of the situation and nodded furiously instead. Why wasn't there a rule book about "talking with knights in a way that makes them feel comfortable and not out of place"?!

"Simple murderers for hire," she added.

"Um, I wouldn't use those specific words, but basically."

Saber was now staring at me as if I was some kind of rare goddess. "_How_ have you survived?"

The answer was obvious, and when thinking on it, Hisako probably would've been proud. "I made friends with them!"

Saber's eyes bulged like saucers as she glanced between the window and myself. Then a choked, "What?" followed.

Welp.

"Tomo's not wrong."

I glanced at the window only to nearly fall out of my chair. Sure enough, my reincarnation buddy was sitting on the currently _open_ window sill, perched like a rather fluffed and irritated owl. Even as she sat there on her sandals, she was still leveling an unimpressed stare in Saber's direction. "She's been friends with ninjas for years. So I don't care who you are, but if you have any problems, then you'll have to speak up." I did not miss how there was a sparkle of a katana blade.

A single second was all it took for wind to blow, and Saber was in the armored blue dress I first saw her in all over again, brandishing what looked like… a sword? A bow? The invisible… yeah, the invisible _air_ in her hands didn't help anything. I could tell she was holding a weapon, but what the weapon was… yeah, no luck. "Who are you and how did you get in here?" she snapped, metal clinking with her currently invisible weapon.

"The window," Kei deadpanned, and her hand was still on her katana. "Came along to visit Tomo because my mission finished up early, and then I get to see _you_ at her table, so." She partially unsheathed her blade for extra emphasis. "Who are _you_?"

"You have not answered _my _question!"

I sighed. Of course. First day, and this was already turning out _lovely_. "Both of you. Please be quiet. There are _no swords or any kind of sharp weapons _allowed in the kitchen."

The wind disappeared as soon as it came.

"Kei, we need to talk about sudden entrances. Saber, please wait here. I'll debrief you in a bit."

Saber's weapon was already slack in her hands as she blinked. "But, Master—"

"_Please, _Saber. I'm sorry for this being sudden, but it's okay. Really." I glanced at my best friend before shrugging my shoulders with a warm smile. "Kei's a friend. I trust her with all my heart."

A part of me was still wondering how I could even talk with my knees close to buckling.

* * *

Once we had entered the privacy of my room, Kei slapped a privacy seal on my door before squishing me in a hug. Even if it was tight and rib-jostling, I let her. The slight bit of panic in her eyes was more than enough of a sign that there could be no protests to this whole thing.

I wasn't the only one who got spooked all the time.

"Tomo, what the _fuck_ were you thinking," she said scathingly into my ear, but the hand on my hair was soft as she pulled me closer. "Do you even realize _who _you were talking to?!"

"A Magical Knight?" I filled in quietly, patting her back as the hug persisted. "That somehow got summoned from my touching a magic circle in the middle of my family's storage room?"

Kei cursed under her breath before pulling away, bonking my forehead with hers. "I don't know how the _fuck _you did it, Tomo, but here's the gist. You." Bonk. "Somehow." Bonk. "Summoned." Bonk. "King Arthur." _Bonk._

"Ow," I deadpanned, rubbing my forehead. Was that necessary? Then the next thought occurred. "A female version of King Arthur?"

"Yep," she confirmed with another _bonk _to my head for good measure. "And if that's true, then I'm going to be seeing another war in our lifetimes and _I don't want to see you involved in it._"

The statement seemed far-fetched already, but with the intensity of Kei's eyes, I couldn't ignore it. Saber didn't fully refute her "taking up her sword" either, and knowing our luck…

A wry smile came up on my face as I reached over to cup Kei's cheeks, lightly bonking her head back with mine. "…I was already involved in war things _long _before Saber, Kei. You and I both know that." I let one of my hands go to point to my stomach. "Remember?"

It was a low blow, but the understanding in her black eyes was obvious as she glanced at the area I was gesturing to before a deep frown settled on her face. "That's _really _underhanded, even for you, Tomo." Kei sighed, averting her eyes. "What happened to that honest civilian girl I first met?"

"She had to grow up sometime," I pointed out with an apologetic laugh. "More so when everyone she knows risks their lives on a daily basis. It doesn't change the fact that it happened, Kei. And that I'm still here, dealing with the world." I shook my head, brushing a stray hair back behind Kei's ear in the hopes of comforting her. "I'm sorry for bringing it up, but you get my point. And from what I can tell, Saber's not going to hurt me."

She returned my stare and bonked my head again, harder this time. Her black eyes were almost glowing now. Isobu was listening in too, of course. "You _really_ sure?"

"Doubly positively sure," I said firmly. "I somehow _summoned _her, she _still _has trouble not calling me 'Master', and she's as loyal of a warrior as she can get. Hell, she already vowed to _take up her sword _if I ever wanted it, Kei. She's good, more so if she's _really _King Arthur. His legend may have been filled with lots of bad things," like love affairs amongst the Knights of the Round Table _and _death by the blade of your own _son,_ "but he never truly _betrayed _anyone. I'll be okay."

Kei continued to meet my stare for a few more moments before one of her hands reached up to grasp the hand I still had on her cheek, squeezing. "You _really _need to study more history, Tomo. _Before_ you accidentally summon something else by tempting fate. Murphy's Law." She still laughed a soft, dry laugh, and the wry grin on her face was already enough of a sign that she was a bit more okay with the whole situation. Even if she was a bit angry. "You goofball."

"Takes one to know one," I was giggling too, but I could let it go this time because Kei allowed it. "I'm just sorry for the surprise. Just when you came home too."

Kei put a hand on her hip and flicked my forehead with her other free hand. Um, _ow._ Why my head? The number of bonks from before was already enough pain. "Some mochi will mend things. Just do what you have to do _without _hurting yourself," she said firmly, and the tone alone had me standing straighter. "And if anything happens, call me or Rin or anyone else we both know." She paused before exhaling. "There's a lot of people that'd want to know that you'll be _okay,_ Tomo."

_It's not "just you" or "just me" anymore. _

The memories of the Tenth were enough.

I nodded. "Noted and memorized." I took a breath too. "Could I hug you though? Just, one more time?"

Kei's eyes widened slightly before softening again, her wry smile turning more genuine. She opened her arms in my direction. "Sure."

I didn't hesitate in nearly jumping on her, wrapping my arms around her neck. A hug was the least I could do to reassure her and thank her, without words. Even now, I wouldn't joke about trusting her with my heart. Because Kei was Kei. Her hugs always reminded me that things were going to be okay.

* * *

Thankfully, Saber was still waiting at the kitchen table where we left her once Kei and I finished talking, expression showing her patience and calm more than anything else. It was actually reassuring to see the blue armored-combat dress gone, replaced with the black suit from earlier. Her emerald green eyes opened once we walked back into the room, and she turned to me. "Master?"

"Tomoko, Saber," I couldn't help but say, a blush already coming back to my face from the title being used again. "_Tomoko." _

"Ah. My apologies," she said, looking a bit more sheepish in spite of the calm expression on her face. "Force of habit."

Kei glanced between us with a raised eyebrow, then deadpanned a loud, "Do I need to be mediator?"

Okay, _what_. "Coming from the person who _I _used to mediate for?"

Kei shrugged. "Pot calls the kettle black, ever hear that?"

_Nope. Dork_. "Kei."

She shrugged again. "Shots have been called a _long _time ago, Tomo. You still leave yourself open."

A pout was already forming on my face as exasperation spread to my voice. "Dork."

"Goofball," she shot back, arms crossed against her chest.

I sighed, feeling the exasperated smile on my face before I could even voice the emotion. "How did I fall in love with you?"

"Not for my wit, right?"

My response was an equally dry, "Because you give good hugs."

Kei opened her mouth, paused, then uncrossed her arms to stare at me incredulously. "Was that it?"

_Nope, nope, nope, nopenopenope, NOPE. We're not going there. _"Not saying anymore than that."

"Tomo."

Saber was looking between the two of us as if we had gone bonkers. "Tomoko, is this…" she paused, considering her words before lowering her hand and finishing with a quiet, "your lover?"

_Uh. What. No. Not you too, Saber! _"No," I said, agreeing with my earlier thought process.

"Nope," Kei agreed flatly. "Best friend, but not lover."

"Ah," Saber said, and a few seconds of awkward passed before my face was already flooding with more heat. This was already sounding bad. Had to do something.

Why, oh _why _was Hisako not here?!

"S-So, anyways! Both of you. Um." I took a breath and went with it. "Introductions here and now, Kei, this is Saber. The newest roommate in the house. And Saber, this is Gekkō Keisuke." I gestured with my hands, and absently wondered whether both were trying to humor me with their little waves towards each other. "My best friend in the whole wide world."

"_Oh,"_ Saber said quietly, sounding a bit more sheepish. Finally, the light bulb went off and the ship train was gone. Thank god. "My apologies for attacking you earlier."

"Uh, don't worry about it?" Kei reached up to scratch at the end of the scar bisecting her face. "I'm not one to talk." She paused before putting a hand on her hip and I tried not to yelp once her other hand reached over to grab my shoulders and pull me into a side-hug. "Just one last thing." I looked up at her in time to see Kei's eyes flash yellow. It was one second, but there was no mistaking that bright color. "Are you going to be safe around her?"

Saber's green eyes narrowed. "Of course."

"You're not going to put her into unnecessary danger?"

"I plan to protect her with the blade of my sword and my _life _if the situation begs it." Saber's green eyes flashed in what I could only call determination and anger. "It is my Honor as a Knight and a former Servant of the Holy Grail Wars to do so. Tomoko will not die."

"Huh," Kei said dryly. Her eyes were still glowing faintly. And the slight _killing intent… _

Um. "K-Kei," my voice came out as a shocked squeak, "what are you _doing_—"

"Last thing," Kei raised a pointer finger while squeezing my shoulders softly. "Are you going to join us in making sure Tomo doesn't collapse from workaholic tendencies?"

And just like that, the tense atmosphere was broken and the killing intent was gone. My shoulders were now tensing for _completely different reasons._ "Excuse me, but _what?" _Saber said finally, a slight bit of hair falling onto her face with the statement. "Workaholic… tendencies?"

"Keep her from collapsing from her own efforts, basically."

"Keiiiiiiiiii…" My face was already a full-blown red, and I couldn't help but cover it with my hands to try hiding the massive heat wave. "Whyyyyyyyyy."

Kei stuck her tongue out at me while winking. "Best way to get to know someone _is_ through you, Tomo."

"Oh, c'mon…!" My voice was already cracking from all the heat. "Don't burn me so early in intros!"

A hand ruffled the top of my hair. "Hey, now's one of the few chances I can get to actually _do_ it."

"Keiiiiiiiii! Stop teasing me!"

"Aw, it's so much fun to do though!"

"_KEI!" _

"Heh," My reincarnation buddy poked the top of my head. "Once a goofball, always a goofball."

"L-Like you're one to talk!"

"…Hehe."

It took a second for both of us to realize that the last part was Saber's quiet laughter.

In the mere _hours _I had gotten to know her, I was _not _expecting her to laugh so sweetly.

That was what started the new days. Days where my ninja friends weren't around as often because of work, but a female Knight was more than happy to keep me company. I never thought I could be happy with her, but life always had its ups and downs. This was a definite up.

My voice came out as an uncertain squeak from the lingering embarrassment. "Saber?"

"My apologies, it's just—" A soft snicker followed. "You two really get along, don't you?"

Kei and I glanced at each other before sharing a smile. "Yeah," I said softly, "We do."

It was a good start.


	2. Chapter 2: Knight Turned Waiter

_Disclaimer_: I know I said it in the first chapter, but nonetheless. I don't own _anyone _except Tomoko and her family. Kei and her family belong to Lang Noi and Saber belongs to those who work on the Fate franchise. I just write for fun, not for profit.

The theme this time is from _Today's Menu for the Emiya Family_, being the ending song of Collage by Sangatsu no Phantasia. The cooking show was actually my first _series _of the Fate franchise to date, so I have a lot to be thankful to it for. It's one of the many reasons I started this story in the first place. :)

On the other hand, the song that Tomoko plays in this chapter is from a recommendation chiefladylightyay on Tumblr gave me, being the ending theme to the video game Phantom Star Online. Simply titled _Can Still See the Light_, even though I never played the original game, the song was too good for me to ignore. So, here it is.

Please enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 2: Knight Turned Waiter_

"Tomoko-chan, you're not pulling my leg, right?"

"I don't think I _can_, Papa. Do you even see me doing that?"

"No," Papa snickered softly into his hand. "Of course not."

He was _obviously _getting some mileage out of this.

Saber, being the odd duckling of the group so to speak, glanced between us with a raised eyebrow. Thankfully, aside from that mentioned gesture, her facial expression was cool enough to not give out any sense of nervousness, something that was honestly appreciated with everything else that could've and in another place, probably would've happened.

Then again, I was kinda glad Mama, Papa, and Sakumo-jichan were all taking this as well as they could be. No yelling included. Just curious, searching stares and open mouths. "So," Sakumo-jichan started first, "Tomoko-chan, you found a magic circle in the middle of the family storage house and then somehow summoned…"

"Saber," the Knight filled in politely with a raised hand.

"Saber," Sakumo-jichan finished with a polite nod of acknowledgement in return, before turning back to me, "from said circle, and she's going to be living with us from now on?"

"If that's okay?" There wasn't really any other way to word the response. I wasn't as blunt as Kei and Kakashi, nor was I as dorky as Obito. Rin was a good role model in this regard, but she wasn't here. She was at the hospital and/or on a date with her Uchiha dork of a boyfriend. Right now, it was just me. And Saber was here, and she was going to stick around for… how long? "I mean…"

Out of some kind of feeling, I glanced over at Saber. I was _not _expecting the voice to suddenly echo in my head.

_Tomoko, if you prefer it, give me an order and I can act on it. _Her emerald eyes focused in on me, and I already knew she was serious. _Do not be scared, this is simple telepathic communication. Please, an order. _

_S-Saber, I understand what you're saying, this is just a bit sudden…! _I took in the quietest breath I could. Yelling out now wouldn't help anything, and my family was still waiting for me to answer. Not to mention Saber herself. What had I gotten myself into with this magic circle? The last time someone talked to me in my head…

My heart still missed Hisako.

_A-And before anything? None of this about _orders. _Just… just see this as a favor, Saber. Not an order. _

She blinked slowly at me. _Favor? As in a request?_

_Yes, a favor. Or request. Whatever you'd like to see it. Because you're _human _just like me, Saber, not just a Servant. I don't want to _order _you around when you deserve some respect too. So, if it's alright with you, please don't word things like that. Don't say things in a way that feels like you're someone lesser than me. Because you're not. I want to get to know you as an equal, not someone subservient to me. _I took another breath before smiling softly at her. _So please, Saber. For now, just work with me and my family. They're good people too. _

_Tomoko… _A bit of softness that I could only call "fond surprise" leaked into the reply before the conversation proceeded to be politely cut. Saber turned away to face the others, her expression back to the calm one from before, but at that one moment, it felt like I was the only one who could see the tiny twitch of her lips upwards.

I concentrated on the remnants of that link and thought the words.

_Thank you, Saber. _

I didn't get a reply, but the gloved hand discretely reaching over to touch my forearm under the kitchen table was a sweet enough gesture.

Outwardly, I turned to the adults and nodded. "I mean, Mama, Papa, Saber isn't a bad person. She's… kinda loyal to me—excuse my apparent incompetence at explaining, Saber, I'm not that good under pressure—" I quickly gestured an apologetic wave with my hands just to catch her nod with acceptance at me, thank goodness, "but she has a good head and lots of strength on her hands. She could help us out with the family business in exchange for staying!"

"With the cafe, you mean, Tomoko-chan?" Mama looked thoughtful as she glanced between Saber and I. Her eyes, even with the slightest hint of crow's feet poking at the edges from the age, focused in on the knight. "Hm. We could use the extra help…" She glanced Saber over once before smiling. Mama must've already made mental measurements for clothing creation purposes. "Saber-san?"

"Ma'am, Saber is alright," Saber corrected politely with yet another nod. "And your daughter speaks the truth. I can assist in whatever you are thinking of. Not to be arrogant, but I can lift much weight, and can use a sword if needed."

"Hoh?" Sakumo-jichan looked interested now, and Papa's minute leaning into the table spoke the same message. "What kind of swords?"

"Broadswords, lances, or katanas," Saber articulated her right wrist for extra emphasis while smirking lightly. "I prefer longswords myself."

"If not for my daughter being here, I'd be tempted to ask for a small spar myself." Oh gosh. It was hard to miss the shit-eating grin Papa had on his face, and I felt myself gulping. Please, let there be no fights, _please let there be no fights._ "But." He slumped back into his chair as the grin faded.

"Dear?" Mama said, inclining her head.

"Papa?" I echoed, a bit more uncertain.

Papa sat up and smiled again, and this time I could feel my shoulders relax because I knew it was his _Papa_-smile. The same grin he had when he found me again in the New World with Team Minato. The grin that reminded me that he was still a human in spite of the ninja background. The grin that still reminded me that he was my _Dad_ before the Unscatched Hero. "No spars today. You're a part of this house now. Since Tomoko-chan took you in, summoning or not. She seem to find good people." He glanced at me with that same smile. "Another stray, huh, hime?"

My face was already taking on heat once the weight of those words sunk in. "Um." I stumbled. "Yes?" Then it hit me and I turned to Saber, trying not to panic. "N-Not that you're a stray or anything, Saber, you're fine! If you don't want to be here, I could try finding you an apartment or something, or maybe, a different room, or—"

"Pft."

I blinked. Saber had turned her head away, one of her gloved hands covering what looked to be her mouth area, and her shoulders were shaking. Were my ears fooling me? Did I hear… another _snicker?_ In the same day? "S… Saber?"

"My — _pft _— apologies for laughing, Tomoko." Saber turned around, and the small _smile _on her face was unmistakable. It wasn't crooked and dorky like Kei's, or silly like Obito's. It was a small, serious gesture that spoke of so many things that I didn't understand simply because of our limited interactions together. The only things I could parse from it was warm affection and gratitude. Huh? "You do not need to worry so much. I am alright with staying with you and your family. So long as you all accept me."

_Excuse me, what_. Did she just pull the classic modesty thing? "O-Of course I'll accept you!" _Why wouldn't I, _was the thought that was left unsaid. To the adults, I tried to tone my voice down with a smaller, "if everyone else is okay with another housemate?"

Mama smiled and reached over to squeeze my right hand. "We already took in Sakumo, dear. And Kakashi's out there in the world. There's nothing wrong with another 'stray.'" She paused before turning to Saber with a sheepish jerk of her head. "Well, I apologize in advance, but it's a fitting title?"

"I do not mind, ma'am," Saber filled in, looking satisfied. "And I am willing to work to pay rent."

"Please, Saber," Mama was smiling brighter. "Call me Hikari."

Papa and Sakumo-jichan were giving each other gleeful grins like they were _kids_ before turning back to us. I probably should've expected Papa's enthusiasm, but…yeah. Things were settling down again. "You're in! First spar's tomorrow!"

Saber took on a prideful smirk. "I look forward to it."

What was it with me and finding enthusiastic swords-people?

* * *

"_You realize taking that sword from the stone will no longer make you human."_

"_That's fine. As long as it's for the people, I will sacrifice everything."_

The words echoed in my head like wisps of a memory, and it took a moment for my vision to clear. The birds were chirping, and the sunlight was a bit too bright. What was that dream? Those words, the voices, they weren't any I recognized. Then again, why were my curtains open…?

A soft hand shook my shoulder. "It's morning, Tomoko. Please get up."

Oh. I tried not to groan from the sleepiness and rubbed my eyes. "Hi, Saber."

The Knight smiled at me once we made eye contact, and I didn't know whether there was amusement or fondness in her green eyes. The simple white button-up shirt and matching blue shinobi-like pants were fitting for her, thankfully. "Good morning, Master."

That was sweet and all, but one problem. "Saaaaaaber," was the tired whine that left me instead, "I'm sorry for sounding childish, but what happened to calling me Tomoko?"

"…Ah," was the quiet note of recognition. A soft exhale followed before the hand from before shook me again. "Excuse my being rude, but you do need to get up, Tomoko. Hikari is calling."

Oh. Another day then, this time with someone at my side. It felt… new, in a way. But at the same time not, because Saber wasn't Kei. "Okaaaaaay," I tried not to groan again, sitting up in my futon to wipe at my eyes again. "I'm sorry for being a little lazy and oversleeping…"

"No, do not apologize, Tomoko." The hand on my shoulder was still soft in its grip as it squeezed. "Yesterday was an ordeal for you, and your chakra is providing my presence here now. It is natural for you to feel tired when your body is not used to providing energy to someone else."

I couldn't help but frown at her. She was giving herself the short end of the stick again, but judging by the serious look in her green eyes, she meant every word in sympathy. "Does it get any easier, Saber?" I said instead. I didn't know where the question came from, but I couldn't help but ask. It seemed better than digging up any old wounds by accident.

If the wisps of that dream were any indication, Saber had a lot on her mind. More so if we were really _connected _in that spiritual way chakra, or perhaps, _magic_ could only do.

Saber paused, her eyebrows furrowing before she put on a small smile. "It does," she said quietly in return, squeezing my shoulder again. A stray strand of blonde hair fell down on her forehead, and she brushed it away before letting her other hand fall from my shoulder to rest against one of mine. "My previous Masters were able to handle themselves alright. You should be fine."

"What about you, Saber?" The curiosity was tugging at me now as wakefulness populated my head from all the sunlight coming in. My voice was still high-pitched and my throat was parched, but I could do _something_. "Are _you _okay?"

A single beat was all it took for the previous small smile to drop off of Saber's face. There was that surprised glint in her eyes again, the same glint from yesterday. Had anyone before me even asked her how she felt? How she was doing? The look in those emerald eyes said otherwise, and I didn't like it. "Tomoko." A warmer, kinder smile was on her face now as a hand brushed my cheek. It took a second for me to realize that the hand was Saber's. "I thank you for your compassion, but I am alright. I slept well. I'm okay."

It was an alright answer, but my heart wasn't okay with it. _I _wasn't okay with it. Right now, Saber was already starting to look like _Kei_. Like every single ninja I knew who didn't get enough hugs and appreciation. Like someone who had always walked the tightrope between life and death.

And if there was one thing my new life in the Narutoverse taught me well, it was that I couldn't stand to see that look permeate someone's entire _life_.

I already had to see Sakumo-jichan wear that look like a ghost so long ago. I'd be damned to see someone else have that same look. Saber's wasn't quite there yet, but still. I couldn't.

"Saber…" My gut was already agreeing with my heart in how I _shouldn't _believe what she was saying right now. That I should hug Saber and give her everything in the world instead, because that look on her face was _painful_. "Are you sure?"

What had she gone through before getting summoned? Before meeting me?

"Yes," was the firm reply, and that same hand brushed my cheek softly. The Knight still smiled, tucking a stray strand of hair behind my ear with the same motion. "I can see why Kei mentioned your 'workaholic tendencies' now, Master," was the quiet musing, and if not for her equally serious tone, I would've spoken up. "You are already itching to help, aren't you?"

The pout was already on my face before I could think on it any further. I must've become easy to read to even Saber. Sheesh, I was bad. Oh well. "Is that so wrong when we're living together now?" _Plus I wanna hug you because heart, but I know it's way too early so I'm holding off. _

Saber's smile turned more surprised, fond almost before her eyes softened. "No," she replied, an accepting lit in her voice, "It's not. As long as you don't hurt yourself."

"No promises on that last one," I said immediately. _Because I'm a workaholic and that hasn't changed. _

Without even a beat in-between, Saber's smile dropped for a frown. "Master."

Oh no, this again. "Saber, it's fine. I'm more than just any other civvie and I can do things!" _I'm not an invalid!_

"That does not mean being reckless!"

"I have energy!"

Saber's eyebrow twitched. "_Master."_

"Saber. I can sleep the tiredness off. I'm _fine_. Really."

The Knight sighed and pulled away to put her forehead in the palm of her right hand. "Stubborn. Kei was right after all."

"Why wouldn't she be—" A pause as the lightbulb finally went off in my head. "Wait a second. What did you two talk about?"

"TOMOKO-CHAN! SABER! WILL YOU TWO COME OUT HERE! BREAKFAST IS READY!"

Whoops.

Saber sighed again.

* * *

The lace of my kimono dress was a comforting sensation against my fingers, but the last I wanted was to accidentally _tear _it in an anxiety-induced moment. "Saber, do you need help with the uniform?"

"Tomoko, I am alright. Give me a moment." There was some rustling from behind the curtain. "You do not need to fret so much."

"Am I that bad?" left my lips before I could think on the words properly, and found myself covering my mouth seconds later. "Whoops. I'm sorry, I was talking to myself, you don't have to answer, Saber."

A pause. Mama lightly elbowed me with a teasing grin through her yukata as the pause persisted on the Knight's end. "Hm. To your question, perhaps," she said neutrally, but there was no mistaking that light fondness punctuating her words again. Was Saber enjoying herself? "Just one more moment — ah." A soft click, and then a gloved hand was pushing back the curtain.

I freely admit, I held back a squeal once Saber came into full view. The white button-up collared dress shirt and white waist apron were a spectacle in of themselves, but with the matching button black vest, black dress pants, black bowtie, and equally matching black dress shoes? When looking at it overall? Saber was perfect. The entire visage was like I had been thrown _back_ in time, waiting for Team Minato to come out in similar uniforms.

Oh, the joy? It hadn't changed. The smile on my face was stretching my cheeks to the point of it hurting.

"Ohhhhh. Ohmigosh, Saber, you look _amazing!"_ I couldn't help but gush. "Mama, you did a great job!"

"Didn't I?" Mama gloated with a fake haughty laugh, hand near her mouth and all like those regal ladies from story books. "I've been doing this for _years,_ sweetheart."

"And you _still _got it!"

"Damn straight, Tomoko-chan!"

Saber's face was a light pink as she stepped out of the fitting room, tugging at her bowtie. "Er. Thank you, Hikari," she said softly, "for the clothes. They are certainly comfortable."

Mama put on a more welcoming smile. "Of course. And if there's any problems, such as a loose seam or a missing button, let me know. I'll fix it for you, Saber."

Saber blinked, shock in her green eyes again before she smiled back. "Thank you," she said gratefully, before walking over to me. "Now, Master? What should I do?"

Oh dear. This definitely brought along the nostalgia. I couldn't help myself from reaching over and lightly booping Saber on the nose. "Just follow my lead, okay? We're a cafe, so I'll teach you the reins."

"H-Huh…" Her eyes were wide again out of curiosity and some kind of interest, and I smiled.

My hands reached over to grasp hers, squeezing.

"Welcome to Nagareboshi Cafe, Saber."

* * *

The gestures were easy enough to teach. And considering Saber's apparent history as a Knight, she was able to catch on. The waiter uniform Mama handcrafted for her just made the new job all the more easier, because it took merely an hour for Saber to get into her element. The other waitstaff seemed grateful at least, if the constant smiles were any indication.

"Hello. Welcome to Nagareboshi Cafe. How many in your group?"

"Oh, someone new?" Takashi-san chuckled while holding his girlfriend's hand, and from behind the drinks on my tray, I couldn't help but smile back. "Hi. Just the two of us, please."

Saber's smile could almost be called "gallant" with how bright it was, even from near the back of the cafe. "Alright. Let me lead you to your table."

"She's a natural, isn't she, dear?" Mama's musing was audible even over the noise from the kitchen, and I found myself nodding when walking back to meet her. I was not expecting her to wink at me and put a finger to her lips. "Go take your break, dear. And bring Saber with you."

"For… for what, Mama?"

Papa snorted. Mama still smiled. "For the special reward, remember?"

Oh. _Oh. _

I glanced over in the Knight's direction, and Saber thankfully was finishing up what looked like the notes of a new order. And telepathy should work…

Hisako would say at this time to go with my gut, huh…?

I shook my head, closed my eyes, and concentrated as gently as I could on the feeling left in my head. My mental voice still worked, even if it was barely audible. _Saber? _

The reply didn't even take a second. _What is it, Tomoko? _

_O-Oh, I wasn't expecting that quick of a reply. _I tried not to outwardly blush from the embarrassment. _Um. Saber? Not to disturb you, but are you done with that table?_

A pause. It felt like Saber was considering her words. _Just about. _I could hear the smile in the response. _Is there something you need? _

_It's not really something _I _need, Saber, but another little request. _My fingers were already twiddling with one another as I took a breath. _Just drop off the order and come with me? There's something I want to do for you. _

…_Alright. Please wait a moment, milady. _

The conversation cut off as soon as it was said, and even then, the heat flooding my face was hard to wipe away. "M-Milady…?" was the quiet echo that left my lips. To hear Master was expected, but _that?_ A small noise left my throat without any prompting as I put a hand to my head. "Did that just… happen?"

"Here is the order for Table 3, Hikari." Saber's voice was _not _expected over my left shoulder, and I freely admit it. I squeaked and jumped, kimono dress and little gauntlet bracelet and all. "A coffee and some cake."

"Alright, Saber, thank you for your hard work." Mama was smiling from the sound of her voice, and I tried not to turn and glower at her once she winked at me. "You can take your break now. Tomoko-chan has something for you."

"Huh?" Confusion was the first thing that registered in my ears from Saber's voice, and without even raising my head, I knew she was glancing in my direction. "For me?"

My heart was in my throat, so all I could do was nod. I couldn't even find it in me to speak aloud. _J-Just follow me. To the piano, please? _

A gloved hand gently touched my forearm. "Are you sure, Tomoko?" The inquiry this time was soft. Personal, almost, with the way Saber was conducting herself. Her shoulders seemed broader, her stance stiffer, her eyes warmer, yet colder when I looked up at them. "You do not have to give me anything—"

"B-But I want to!" I didn't even realize my voice had raised itself a few levels in pitch before the sound had already left me, and Saber had taken a step back. Oh gosh, I was so _silly_. "N-Not to impose, but this is your first day, and there's one last thing I haven't shown you yet! Just, just, _muuuuuuu_." I couldn't even stop myself and ended up grabbing Saber's free hand to walk forward. "T-To the piano!"

"Ah," Saber said simply. I didn't know whether she was perplexed or just going with it to sate my current rambly moment.

Mama was already holding back laughter from the sound of it as Papa and some of the other waitstaff chuckled to themselves.

Pulling Saber to the piano bench thankfully didn't take too long, and having years of experience at the stage made it easy to ignore the eyes focused on my back. Sitting down helped the situation, thankfully. The only problem left was how _Saber's gaze_ was all I could make out from the anxiety, not to mention the voice. "…Tomoko?" she said softly.

I pushed back the cover hiding the piano keys and gently rested my hands against the instrument. "Just… just close your eyes, and relax, okay?" I did my best to smile at her, even with the shock palpable in her green eyes. "I did mention I was more than just any other civvie, Saber."

Before she could get another word in, I pressed the first chord and started playing. I didn't have any one song in mind, so I let my hands and memories do the talking instead. The music was calming, almost out of an old jazz corner with how the keys all melded together, and the familiar feeling of the anxiety melting away was welcomed as the music went along. Even without opening my eyes, I could feel through the link that Saber was relaxing too, and a small breath left my lips.

It always felt a bit more enjoyable to play the piano with someone sitting next to you. At least, for me now.

Saber's presence reminded me of the old days. Of the days I could be a kid, with… with Kei, Obi, Ricchan, Kashi, Hayate, everyone else.

Where did all that time go?

Or was I the only one who didn't change?

The questions swirled in my head, but I kept them back for the sake of letting my hands soar. Musicians were still performers. And even if my music was from an old world barely anyone remembered, it was still something I carried. And that, in a way, was the greatest and prettiest lie I could ever tell. On the stage where I met everyone.

Once the last key had left its note in the air, I opened my eyes and turned my head. Saber's expression was the softest I had ever seen, almost content before she opened her eyes too and looked at me. "Tomoko, that was…" she exhaled softly before bowing her head towards me. "That was breathtaking." The smile on her face was just as gentle, peaceful.

Even with my heart screaming at _why _she was bowing her head towards me, I still found myself smiling back at her. "Did you enjoy my song for you, Saber?"

"From you?" I was not expecting Saber to take my right hand in her left. Nor for her to raise it to her mouth and _kiss _my knuckles. "It was my honor to partake in such a wonderful gift, Milady."

The heat was already back on. "S-Saber, you're being really… Knight-ly, y'know that?"

I wasn't even sure if I was making sense anymore with that last adjective. Even then, Saber's green eyes flickered as she blinked.

"Knight-ly, hm?" Saber's voice dropped an octave as she lowered my hand, and I could feel her grip lax. "Perhaps."

Something was wrong. It didn't even matter that everyone else was staring. "Saber?"

She raised her head to look at me. "Yes?"

I didn't hesitate this time. But stammer? Yes. Yes, I did. "C-Could I hug you?"

"Eh?" She blinked once, then another time, in disbelief again. "May I ask why?"

It felt like eggshells now, but I went on anyways in spite of the massive blush on my face. From embarrassment or something, I didn't know anymore. "Just because. You look like you need one, so, if it's okay with you…" I inhaled and ducked my head. "Please?"

The reply wasn't even voiced. Instead, it was a mental voice, giving a hesitant and equally quiet, _Alright. _

Whew.

I reached over to gently wrap my arms around her neck. "I'll play piano for you every day from now on, Saber. Just relax for now, okay?" I squeezed as softly as I could. "I'm saying this as your friend first, Master second." The thought occurred as quickly as I finished, resulting in an additional, "if that is alright?"

There was no way I could know the full story of what happened to Saber before I summoned her, but the least I could do was provide some kind of comfort. Some kind of company to her darkness. It was all I could do, if she could let me. She came to me wanting to fight, but after so much violence in the Narutoverse, fighting wasn't in my agenda.

If I sent her to fight, it would just be like asking Kei and the others to die for me. And that wasn't right either.

Fighters were _human _before they were warriors.

"…Ah," was the soft reply. Then a hand gently patted the top of my head as a chuckle brushed my hair. "As you wish, Milady."

I didn't have the heart to correct her. Saber needed more hugs than rebukes.


	3. Chapter 3: One Day at a Time

Disclaimers probably don't need to be said, but anywho. I don't own anyone but Tomoko. Saber belongs to Type Moon and those who work on the Nasuverse, and Kei and her family belongs to Lang Noi.

The theme this time is _Last Stardust _by Aimer, originally from Ufotable's adaptation of Unlimited Blade Works. I've been listening to the song a lot and couldn't think of anything else more fitting. Even if the original piece was for Shirou and Archer, I did want to explore its meaning in a way that contrasted the song itself. Back when I grew up, my friends constantly admonished me not to be like Shirou, and well, writing now as an adult, it's about time to delve into those feelings.

Another theme for you to consider is Animenz Piano Sheets' cover of _Brave Shine_, also from Unlimited Blade Works. Let's just say I found it fitting. :)

Please enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 3: One Day at a Time_

"Tomoko."

I tried to keep the absolutely giddy grin off my face when turning around on my piano bench and taking a breath. Sure, I was happy over the simple fact that she was using my name again, but her tone said something else entirely. "What is it, Saber?"

The Knight smiled back at me, her face looking strangely hesitant. Throughout the time we had been Master and Servant, which had only been a few weeks, she was a constant around the house. Aside from sleeping arrangements, where she had her own room near mine, taking up Kakashi's old headquarters actually, she was almost always close by, whether in waiter form or as her Knight position allowed. And to be completely honest, her presence was welcomed. Kei and the others could be gone for months, and I admit it gets lonely. For once, Saber was someone I could constantly find over my shoulder, and it was nice. So, it wasn't an everyday occurrence that _she_ came up to ask questions. "May I be allowed to ask you something?"

Eh? That answer was obvious. "Of course you can." _You're my friend_. I nodded my head, putting on what I hoped was an accepting smile. "What is it?"

Saber opened her mouth, paused, then closed it. Her stare flickered between me and the floor. Huh? "It will not be a burden on your mind?"

"Possibly?" I said immediately, feeling more put off-guard than before. Wait, no. That wasn't the right response. Saber was tensing. Not good. Definitely not the right response. "I mean, Saber, it _is_ hard to know if it will bother me when I don't know what it is." I held back the urge to hug her and instead patted the empty spot on my piano bench. "Just sit with me? Then we can talk. If I feel uncomfortable at any time, I'll let you know."

Saber paused again, her green eyes clearly conflicted. "Are you sure?"

"Positive," I said, doing my best to smile.

_There's no way I could turn you down with you like this, Saber. _

I left that thought to the side so that she wouldn't overhear, though. This Knight clearly had something on her mind, and the last thing I could stand for was leaving it unaddressed when I could help. Uncomfortableness was not something I could ever stand for, anxiety or not. "But if you still feel worried, we can talk in the house? Or outside." I reached into my kimono dress pocket to pull out a privacy seal, waving it softly. "I have privacy secured both here and wherever."

Saber opened her mouth, considered, then closed it. A smile slowly came up on her face. There it was. That smile. She was starting to look like _Saber_ again. "Then, as you recommend…" she carefully brushed off any dust from her waist-apron before striding over to take a seat, never breaking eye contact all the while. "Is this sufficient?"

I nodded, trying not to beam. We were making social progress! Yay! "Aye. And since you're now here…" it didn't take much effort to reach over and activate the first little square I saw attached to the piano cover while also slapping the seal in my hands onto the nearest empty surface, "what do you need, Saber?"

Another pause. "You are asking me first?"

"Um," that wasn't expected, "there's no one else but you?" I rolled my shoulders in the direction behind me, and Saber glanced past me to blink. "Everyone else is in their own world, Saber." The urge to hug was strong, but I held it back, opting to play with the small braid in the bangs of my hair instead. Even if this was a private moment, ninja could still look on. I had to be the confident pianist host of Nagareboshi Cafe, not just a confidant for Saber now. "Just focus on me and ask?"

"…I see," Saber said, quieter, before turning her head. Her ponytail was brushing her neck, her shoulders tense. I was not expecting her to reach out and brush _my_ hair back. More specifically, the braid part of my hair I was fiddling with. "Then Master. Do you know of the Holy Grail?"

"Holy… Grail?" I repeated. The confusion replaced any kind of embarrassment I could harbor towards Saber touching my hair of all things, and I lowered my hand. "As in, uh, a very very shiny cup?"

Saber blinked. Her jaw slackened just slightly before she quickly closed it. "You do not know?" Her voice screamed incredulity and disbelief.

"All I can think of is a shiny cup!" I echoed in a higher pitched voice, no thanks to my face starting to burn. This was starting to feel like Jeopardy where I said the wrong answer or something, and _gods_, it was embarrassing. "Or, uh," her hand was still touching my hair and getting close to my cheek, _why_, "just a goblet? Of fire?" It took a second, and then I found myself following up with an equally squeaky, "Don't tell me it's a goblet _on fire,_ is it?!"

I don't even know _where _the Harry Potter reference came from.

Saber gaped at me for a moment before shaking her head. It took a second for the realization to hit that she was _laughing. _"Th-That is quite a stretch to make, Tomoko," she said amongst chuckles, and she took her hand back so it could cover her mouth as the laughter continued. "But it is not a bad answer." I waited for the laughing fit to subside, and once it did, Saber looked at me with warmer eyes. They looked almost like molten emerald in hue, if I could go on to call it that. "May I explain?"

"By all means! Because I don't want to keep thinking of a shiny sake cup," left my mouth incredulously. "Because I don't think it's a sake cup…" Saber stared at me, and out of panic or what have you, I squeaked a nervous, "Right?! It's not just any mere cup, right?!"

"…No, the Holy Grail is not a mere cup." Saber simply snickered again. "Your imagination is certainly plentiful, Milady." Nonetheless, I found myself staring in surprise as soon she reached out once more, her fingers gently brushing my cheek. She was using "Milady" again. Why was she doing it? "The Holy Grail is normally the system that brings Servants such as I here to the physical world."

"As in…" I tried not to focus on Saber's touch and instead waved my hand in the air to make an imaginary rainbow. "It's a magic device that does things for the sake of doing things?" For some reason, I was getting a bad feeling about it.

"Those are not the words I would choose to describe it," Saber replied, not even fazed by the heat running through my cheeks as her voice reflected amusement, "but that is an alright description." She exhaled softly, retracting her hand to lower her head. "The Holy Grail is a wish-granting device that mages would often fight over with us Servants in the hopes of having their wishes granted."

Oh. Oh dear.

I had a strange feeling we had just hit a crux of Saber's emotional problems. Not the entirety of them, but from the way she was conducting herself…

_Stay calm, don't show panic, this is a time for her. _

"So…" I made a circle in the air with my pointer finger, because it was obvious there was tension going on and I couldn't stand for that. We had just gotten used to each other, there was _no way _I could see all that work shattered with formality. I couldn't just leave her like that, looking all broody. Even then, I kept my voice quiet and gentle. Saber needed a friend, not someone judgemental. And I couldn't do judgemental. "It's a magic device that forced you to fight beyond your original lifetime?"

Saber raised her head to nod at me. "Not forced," she said gently, "but it did prompt me to fight before, yes."

"And, Saber," I inclined my head, feeling so many questions bubble in my throat. I wanted to ask them, but from the look in her eyes convinced me otherwise. It wasn't the best time to ramble all my concerns at her. This was her time. "If I can ask," thankfully she nodded, so I continued with a light, "why are you bringing this up now? The Holy Grail… It's not some kind of omnipotent thing, is it? It's not something that needs to be dealt with right now, like a world-ending weapon?"

Kei and the others still had to worry about rogue ninja and any possibilities of Kishimoto's Canon coming along. The last thing we needed, _at all_, was some kind of godly magic cup that would cause more trouble than a _Rabbit Goddess Mother Person _trying to take over the world again.

If Hisako was here, she'd probably be holding up pom-poms before tossing them out the library window to brandish a freakin' meat cleaver as a form of threat.

Let it be said every single part of me was not looking forward to otherworldly shit messing up my well-earned daily life.

Saber's emerald eyes flickered with questioning as she blinked at me. "Not a weapon. And to your other question, no. It is certainly not a threat you should worry about, Milady. I can attest to such since I destroyed it myself."

Uh, _what. _

Okay, for the sake of my sanity, rewind.

_What?_

Saber destroyed it? Then, why was she asking? Hell, why was she bringing it up to begin with? If it was destroyed, then why…?

Once my jaw dropped, Saber blinked at me before gently reaching over to close my mouth. "It is a long story," she said amicably, her fingers lingering to stroke my cheek before pulling back. "I merely wanted to ask you about it to see if you knew."

"Um, civilian girl, had no clue of magic until she met you, an amazing knight, so there?" left me in a very high-pitched squeak. "So no clue!"

Saber blinked at me once. Then twice. Then thrice before she closed her eyes and took a breath. "You may need to be more careful with your choice of phrase, Milady." Her shoulders were shaking again, but it didn't even take a second for her posture to straighten. "It'd be best you don't let anyone untrustworthy hear you like this."

A shiver climbed up my spine. "What do you mean?"

"Even if you claim otherwise, the fact that you summoned me means that you are a Magus in all but name, Tomoko." Saber's hands were folded in her lap, and they clenched almost immediately following her statement. Her daunting stare didn't fly over my head either. "I may have confidence in my swordsmanship, but that fact alone doesn't discourage the possibility that there could be others who have similar circumstances and would wish to target you. Having a Servant without the presence of a Holy Grail to supervise the situation is not an everyday occurrence."

…Oh.

Well. That wasn't exactly a surprise. I put a hand to my stomach, trying not to wince at the phantom pain that rushed me at Saber's words, but quickly wore a smile to not worry her. This entire situation definitely sounded like something I needed to consult the Extended Team Minato about when I got the chance, because if other foreigners like Saber came in, asking for blood rather than hugs… "I'm used to being targeted, Saber, and if your first day has been any indication, Kei isn't a stranger to it either. Same thing with everyone else I know." I shrugged my shoulders outwardly to hide the fact I was cradling my stomach, hoping Saber would buy it. "It's another reason why I'm friends with ninja. Or, as you keep calling them, which isn't wrong," I made air quotations with a wry smile. "Assassins."

Saber blinked again, her daunting stare having dialed down to that of bewilderment. "You have that much confidence in them? In Kei?"

"I trust them with my life," I said immediately. I knew it was the truth. "Kei too. It's something I've known since we were kids."

_Kei's always saved me, _was left unsaid. I kept it in my thoughts. It was something Kei and I shared between each other.

Reincarnation-built friendships did that.

Saber's green eyes, meanwhile, widened in shock. "You have seen conflict? Since you were a child?"

I could feel my smile start to drop from the sadness of the memory. "I grew up in a time of war, Saber." My voice grew quiet, just as Saber's gaze focused in on me, probably in horror. "I was lucky that it only lasted for 5-6 years of my life than an entire decade."

"And you're…"

"17." I continued in the same quiet tone. There was no other voice to use but that. "But there's no need to worry, Saber. I think Kei and the others have it covered. Same thing with you."

_I've seen enough people disappear to the point of crying about it anyways._

Saber continued to stare at me, her eyes as big as saucers. Or maybe even cake pans, if I could use that analogy. From how her gaze was digging holes into my head, it was as if she wasn't even expecting to hear such revelations come from my lips. "I… I underestimated you, Tomoko." Her voice got quiet too as she bowed her head. "My apologies."

I shook my head. She didn't have to apologize. She didn't know of my background to begin with. Not to mention, I wasn't sure if she was getting dreams of my past like how I was getting some consisting of her life… "Don't apologize, Saber, it's okay. Even if the memories aren't the happiest ones, they are memories I have to live with. I've made some peace with what's happened." Without thinking, I reached over to pet the top of Saber's hair. It was soft to the touch, almost like silk, and Saber looked up as soon as I did. Her shocked gaze quickly transformed to that of inquisitive curiosity, her lips thinning out into a small line with the recognition as she stayed still for me to keep patting her head. "It's okay."

"If you say so, Milady," she said dutifully.

I couldn't help but smile back. "Aye." That still left one thing, though. "But, can I ask something of my own then?"

Saber blinked at me. "What is it?"

I retracted my hand from Saber's hair to focus. "I know I said it before, but why are you bringing up the Holy Grail to begin with? If it's destroyed and not a threat, then what's left to worry about?" It was something that was bugging me this entire conversation. Saber seemed alright. The Holy Grail was supposedly gone. But then, why? Why bring it up at all? "Is there something else I should know?"

To my surprise, Saber started to blush. It wasn't a dark hue like that of my own embarrassing moments, but the light pink was unmistakable. "C-Call it a passing curiosity," she coughed into her fist before going on to brush a bit of stray blonde hair back behind her ear. If I didn't know any better, she could have resembled a schoolgirl asking a teacher a question with the way her face looked. "Because we have been in a contract for about a month now, and you have not asked me to use my weapons nor my fighting skills in the entire time we have been together…"

"And…?" I prompted gently.

Saber inclined her head at me, blinking slowly. The pink receded in time with her words. "Tomoko, please answer this for me. As a what if scenario." The serious tone said everything else. I nodded immediately, and she continued with a solemn, "If the Holy Grail was present here, and if you could fight for it, what would you wish for?"

I blinked myself before closing my eyes. My heart answered first, so I made sure to open my eyes and meet Saber's stare directly. "I wouldn't wish for anything at all. Not even fight for it."

Saber lurched back as if slapped, her green eyes going wide again. "What?" her voice came out breathy. Disbelieving. "Nothing at all? No desire to redo anything in your past or for glory in the future? _Nothing?_"

"Nothing!" I repeated with a cheery chirp.

"B-But," Saber was looking more and more flabbergasted, as if I had just told her I had forsaken _God _with the look on her face. She glanced to both sides of the cafe area, trying to find something to grasp in her clearly shaken thoughts before turning back to me with a raised voice. "You should have something you would want to wish for. Something you wish to achieve! _Something!_"

If Hisako was here, she'd probably chime in with a dry, **This needs damage control. **

Instead of sharing that, I put on a small smile and reached over to rest one of my hands over both of Saber's. Hisako was still gone. It was pointless to reminisce when in the end, it was just me. "That doesn't mean I want something like a Holy Grail to do the work for me, Saber. It's not worth it."

With those words, Saber stopped shifting, meeting my eyes unflinchingly. "So, when you told me you did not want me to fight…"

"I meant it, Saber." I squeezed her hands in the hopes of it providing some kind of comfort. Even if my stomach was starting to twinge from the memories poking into my mind again, I ignored it. "I would only let you fight if _you _wanted it. And besides," I leaned back on my piano bench, stretching my spine to mitigate the phantom pain. "From what you told me, it sounds like the Holy Grail is a whole mess of trouble. How could it grant wishes when it just seems to be fueled by war?" From the emotion alone, I shook my head, already feeling the disgust tug at my throat. "I've had enough of war. I don't want to propagate more of it."

For a moment, just a mere moment, I debated telling Saber of October Tenth. Of what happened, of the scar that still lingered on my stomach, but the phantom pain stopped me.

_'TOMO!'_

_Ah, that's right. _A wry smile came up to my lips as I ducked my head. _That's why. _

The aftermath of that day was one of the few times I ever saw Kei cry so badly.

Saber's quiet call of my name took me out of the memory, and I looked up to meet her emerald green eyes in eye contact. "I'm okay, Saber," left me in a wheezing breath, and I squeezed her hands again. "I'm okay."

"Forgive my rudeness, milady, but you do not look 'okay' in the slightest," Saber turned her hands over to grip mine, and her eyebrows furrowed on her forehead from clear worry. "Should I let you rest? We can continue the conversation another time if you are unwell."

"N-No, Saber, no." The darn phantom pain needed to go away, not this. I forced a smile. "I just remembered something not that great. It's not because of your inquiries or anything, okay?" With what strength I had in my arms, I squeezed her hands as tightly as I could. Even then, the worry in Saber's eyes didn't seem to be up for fading, so I added a smaller, "Just let me finish what I want to say in response to your what-if situation before you let me go rest, if you're that worried."

Saber's hands were warm, and she shifted so that they were cupping the entirety of one of my own. "You are certainly sure? You will go rest after this?"

"You have permission to cart me to my futon if you deem me being too reckless, my Knight," I couldn't help but tease, but still nodded my head anyways. "Will that be enough for you?"

Saber smiled softly in return. "Yes."

I smiled back before taking a breath. "Now, I guess for finishing my reasons… I have wishes, sure, but nothing that's worth fighting other… well, _Magus _for, Saber. If anything, I'd call them 'dreams' more than wishes because I want to achieve them by my own means, not by betting on a cup that's probably caused more harm than good." A sigh left my lips before I could think on it. Saber's attention was entirely on me again, and for once, I didn't know what to make of it. I kept my expression as even as I could. "Besides, what in all heck guarantees that the Holy Grail will grant your wish to begin with? From what you've told me, it sounds like it turned bad at one point and you _had_ to destroy it."

Saber blinked, paused, then agreed with a quiet, "Yes."

And this. Saber's face alone was starting to prove one of many reasons why I was starting to feel like the Holy Grail sucked. How long had she been fighting for? How long had she been chasing what could've been a pipe-dream of wish-granting, fighting with all her might?

How long had the Holy Grail been recruiting her for war after war after war, just to reward her with nothing?

Instead of voicing all my worries like that, I squeezed her hands. "And, Saber? I don't want to fight for the Holy Grail because I don't want to force _you_ to do anything you don't want."

That did it. Saber's eyes were wide in my direction again, emerald irises flickering in clear disbelief. "...You were thinking of me too?" she said breathily.

A small smile came over my face as I squeezed her hands a bit tighter. It took a bit to hold back the giggles bubbling up in my throat. Saber's mere expression of awe could easily go into a photo album. "Of course." _You silly Knight._ "You may call yourself my Servant, but the time we've spent together isn't something to laugh off. To me, Saber," I patted the tops of her hands softly with both of my own, "you're a precious friend and family member that I want to cherish. So I won't ask you to fight for the Holy Grail. I'd only do it if _you_ wanted it." A pause, and then the thought occurred, so I added a squeaky, "I'd be very hesitant, mind you, but I'd let you do it! Just don't be reckless or anything!"

_I've seen my friends risk their lives for an entire lifetime, anyways. There's no way in hell I'd be okay letting you go without worry after all that. _

Saber's gaze softened. "Yes," she said gently, her hands gripping mine. "Of course, Milady." She bowed her head towards me. "I will do what I can to not betray your trust."

Ohmigosh. This again.

"Saber?"

She raised her head to look at me in confusion. "Yes?"

The words left me in a flurry, but I couldn't help it. "Can I hug you?"

"Eh…?" Saber blinked at me, her entire face reading disbelief and shock. "Why?"

"J-Just because!" _You look like you need it way more than me. _Even then, my face was flushing, along with my ears — goddammit, why couldn't I be more eloquent! My speech earlier worked, so why not— "Please?"

Saber blinked at me again, her emerald eyes shining with something unknown before she nodded. "Alright," she said finally, "but allow me to initiate this time."

I didn't even get the chance to squeak once she pulled me in by the hands, and my nose proceeded to land in her shoulder. She smelled faintly of laundry detergent, probably from her waiter uniform being recently washed, and I found myself relaxing. I could feel her arms winding around my back, and out of the warm feelings bubbling up in my chest, I wound my arms around her too. "Hee hee."

A breath tickled the top of my hair. "What is so amusing, Tomoko?"

"Just a passing thought." I squeezed Saber a bit tighter, tucking my cheek against the side of her neck. "This is the first time you've initiated a hug, Saber."

Saber scoffed softly, a hand landing atop my head. "For such a spontaneous Milady, it is only natural for a Knight to reciprocate at one point."

"Hee hee," left me again, and the words felt natural this time. It took a month, but hey, progress. And I was too high on happy juice to stop myself. "Love you too, Saber."

The Servant underneath me tensed considerably, probably from shock, but before I could take the words back, Saber relaxed again. "…Arturia."

"Eh?"

Saber gently bumped the side of my head with hers. "My True Name. You can call me by my True Name, Milady. Arturia."

My heart skipped a beat as I nodded. "Arturia-san it is. But just between the two of us." From everything said earlier, I didn't want to risk Saber's trust by using her Name carelessly. Even then, it was hard to hide the smile on my face as I tightened the hug, snuggling her. We really did make progress today. "Thank you, Arturia-san, for confiding in me."

The grip on my sides was something I don't think I'd be forgetting anytime soon. Strong yet gentle. "Thank _you_, Milady," Saber breathed gently, "for trusting me."

I definitely owed her another song after this. For now, hugs. Hugs are the best.


	4. Chapter 4: Back to Zero

Disclaimers as always. I don't own anyone but Tomoko. Saber and other Fate related characters belong to TYPE: Moon and Nasu.

The theme this time is the second ending of _Fate/Zero_, being Soraha Takaku, Kaze no Utau. The original song or the piano/violin cover done by _Theister — Anime on Piano_ works just fine.

I couldn't have finished if not for friends Aqui and Usagi-chan. I'm thinking of you two.

Please enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 4: Back to Zero_

If there was one thing Arturia Pendragon vowed to do in her new life, no matter what the cost, it was to protect her new Master. Not merely because of their contract, but because of how _pure _her Master was. With her long black hair and bright blue eyes, if the colors were inverted, perhaps…

_"Saber, how about this dress?" _

Arturia shook her head. _She _was long gone. Almost as unearthly as she had come into the Holy Grail War, she disappeared too. Irisviel would never come back. Nothing truly lasted forever, but…

_Art-san? _A voice of timidity, accentuated with a high-pitch that has become comforting. It all made for warm kindness that was telling of only one person. _Art-san?_

Saber jolted out of her thoughts at the mental call of her new name, her own inner voice coming out soft in reply. _What is it, Tomoko? _

_Oh. Uh. Hee hee. _A giggle echoed through the mental link and Arturia paused her cleaning of a table to blink. Tomoko, her new Lady, was looking straight at her from the piano, a warm smile on her lips. _I'm sorry for not having anything better to say, I'm just enjoying saying your name, Art-san. _Tomoko inclined her head, smiling brighter. _It feels like we got closer somehow and it's nice. _

Arturia smiled back, warmth proceeding to flood her chest like flames never to go out. It had been a while since anyone looked at her with such _pure_ intentions. Those blue eyes shined with unadulterated kindness, and Arturia never knew she could treasure such a small thing until now. _You should focus on your work, Milady, _she chided gently, holding back the urge to snicker. _I am glad to hear you enjoy saying my name, but we are still in "rush hour." It is better to focus. _

Even in her white and pink kimono dress, Tomoko easily resembled a child with how she puffed her cheeks. She was almost like a squirrel with how fast her smile turned upside down to look indignant. _Muuuu, got it, work it is, then work we go, _she grumbled unhappily, but the sparkle in her blue eyes was still present even when she had broken off eye contact. _And, uh, Art-san?_

_Hm? _

Tomoko didn't turn around, but the words were loud enough for Arturia alone to hear in her head.

_Thank you, though. For being here. _

That was all that was said until Tomoko gently cut the link with the start of her newest song.

It took those words alone for Arturia to feel her heart break.

The unspoken, _because no one else is around as much_, echoed almost painfully in the remnants of the link and the feeling was suffocating if not for Saber's Magic Resistance helping bolster her mental defenses.

The former King Arthur found herself exhaling softly while putting a hand to her chest, shaking her head. There was no point in getting worked up now. Tomoko was still alright. Her new Lady was still _alive_, and hopefully this would last for a long time. She would be a fool to not notice the times Tomoko occasionally held her stomach, carefully hiding it with a kind smile. Music notes were gently wafting in the air and echoing through her ears as the piano always would, but all Arturia could find on her tongue was a name she never thought she would be saying again.

"Irisviel…" Saber found herself sighing sadly. The homunculus woman deserved so much more. A Knight that would have prevented a kidnapping and death. A Knight in shining armor that would have brought her victory. "I wish you were here to see this." Perhaps it was foolish to linger on the thought, even more so since Irisviel had died years ago in Fuyuki, when Saber couldn't protect her, but if Shirou and Rin were any indication, it was about time to let the old stories lie. "You would have been taken with Milady as much as I am now."

With another exhaled breath, Arturia picked up the cleaning cloth in her hands to get back to work.

_I could not protect you, Irisviel. But I will protect Tomoko. To make sure she never sees the fate you did, inside the corrupted Grail._

_Never again. _Never again.

* * *

When our time together numbered a month, it became obvious that Saber was not really an emotionally honest person. Sure, she was quick to answer questions when it came to work and what she could do, but it said something when she kept to herself in our private moments than do anything else. Aside from saying whatever was necessary to carry a polite conversation and the occasional inquiry about Konoha, Saber seemed more and more closed off with each day. In spite of our talk on the Grail and our shared habit of using telepathy with one another, it became increasingly common to find her silently standing at my side, attending to what she could without much commentary.

There were a lot of times I wanted to ask more about her life. About what it was like to be a Servant, to be King Arthur in her past life. Still, as much as I thought about it — to ask, I mean — there was something about her demeanor every time I approached her that made any sense of talking sputter out long before I could even muster the courage.

It was like Saber was waiting for something to happen, standing on guard for some kind of invisible threat. Like when Kei was waiting with Team Minato on a stake-out for an enemy to come trying to kill.

Today, it seemed, was no different.

A gentle hand always shook my shoulder to signify morning, and once I opened my eyes, Saber's bright green ones stared at me. "Good morning, Milady," she said dutifully with a smile, and I rubbed my eyes once she moved the futon cover off my person. "It is time to get up."

"Ayeeeeee…" was the sleepy reply, and then I don't know what came over me. A yawn left my lips, I sat up in my futon and then in my sleepy haze, I found myself making a trust fall. Kinda. Maybe it was my unconscious mind acting on my desire to know Saber better, or a part of me just wanting a hug. Thankfully, Saber merely jolted once before wrapping an arm around my shoulders, holding me up while letting me lean on her.

"Tomoko?" she went gently, questioningly over my head.

My heart was beating against my chest now, but I shook my head, scooting closer to take in Saber's presence. "I'm sorry, Art-san, just let me have this a bit, please?"

_I want to do more for you, but I don't know what to do. _

_I want to help you, but I don't know how. _

I wanted to say it like I could in my thoughts. Maybe then, Saber could answer in reality. Still. My mouth opened, but the words just wouldn't come out. I ducked my head and rested my nose against Saber's shirt, taking in her scent for a bit. Laundry detergent. She smelled like laundry detergent. It was nice.

I didn't want to break the peace, as fragile as it seemed.

Saber hummed as if to acknowledge the nickname before raising her free hand to wrap around my front, completing the impromptu hug. "Alright, Milady." Something was gently brushing my hair, and it took a second for me to realize that it was actually Saber's hand, working with the tangles that came with bedhead. "Just a bit."

"Thankie, Saber." I closed my eyes, inhaling the smell that was becoming a signature of sorts for my Servant. My heart was still beating hard against my chest. I couldn't stay here forever. "And Saber? Or, um, Art-san?"

Saber hummed again, gentler as her chin sat atop my head now. "Either name is fine. What is it, Milady?"

The familiar three words were on my tongue. "Um." But it felt different this time. It felt like I couldn't say it now, especially when I truly didn't _know _Saber as a person yet. Sure, I said it after our talk about the Holy Grail, but right now, in the early morning? It didn't feel right. I raised one of my arms to hug her back, squeezing. "Y-You don't have to keep waking me up like this," I floundered with instead, my voice high-pitched and uncertain. "I'm happy being with you normally, Art-san. You don't have to constantly look out for me."

"But you _are_ my Master, Tomoko." Saber was still brushing through my hair, a clicking noise echoing above my head. Did she click her tongue? "It is natural as your Servant that I look out for you."

That definitely was an answer, but my heart beat unhappily. My gut twisted in on itself too, and a frown played with my lips. My voice must've reflected it too, because Saber jolted again when I spoke up. "Is that the only reason?"

I don't even know why I asked the question. It felt intrusive, almost nosy if I could say that much, but before I could take it back, Saber tightened the hug. Eh?

"…No," she said after a moment, and I looked up to see her eyebrows crinkle in what I could've labeled a fond expression just from how her green eyes seemed softer somehow. Loving, even. Or was it just me? I could see myself reflected in her eyes, and I didn't know what to make of it. "I have my own reasons too, Milady, and it is nothing you should worry about." She smiled and a hand was brushing my bangs back. "Merely accept my actions as a gesture of gratitude in return for your kindness."

Eh? "S-Saber, I didn't do anything—"

Words failed me once Saber leaned in to press a kiss to my forehead. I didn't even know if she meant it in a sisterly manner like Kei or if it was in a jesting kind of interaction to quiet my worries. Instead, it was like everything, from time to space itself, it had all _stopped_. It didn't even occur to me that the subsequent weird squeaks echoing in the air were actually coming from _me_ and that Saber was chuckling.

"Fweh—? Nyeh—? Ehhh—?"

I could've been a broken record.

Even then, Saber didn't seem to mind if her chuckling was any sign. Why was she doing this? What was going on? "You did so much more than you think, Milady." The words were gently whispered against my forehead, and I tried not to shiver. "Do not delude yourself otherwise."

Another kiss pressed against my head before the hands on my back withdrew and I found myself unintentionally reaching for Saber's touch before she took both of my hands instead. "Now then, it is still morning, Milady." With almost no effort at all, she pulled me to my feet, the glint in her green eyes never fading. "Let us get started on the day."

My face probably must've looked like a heater, because Saber guided me out to the bathroom and kitchen, never letting go of my hands the entire time.

I couldn't help but wonder what I did to deserve this kind of treatment from the former King Arthur.

* * *

Kei absently stirred her water cup with a straw before fixing a hard stare at me. "Tomo, have you been taking care of yourself?"

"Mm?" I blinked the stars in my vision away to look into Kei's eyes. "What was that?"

Instead of responding, Kei rolled her eyes, leaning back in her chair to cross her arms against the front of her green flak jacket. She paused. "Knew it. You spaced?"

Heat flooded my cheeks as soon as reality caught up with my thoughts and I ducked my head, fidgeting with the hem of my dress. "I'm sorry. It's been a bit. Adjusting to new things, I mean."

"Ah. You talking about Saber?" Kei adjusted her sitting posture to look at me seriously and I couldn't help but avoid her eyes. "It _has _been a month, Tomo, and it's why I wanted to ask." With a dry voice accentuating the words, I found myself squealing from surprise once she reached over to poke my cheek. "Are you taking care of yourself?"

Trying not to recoil from the poke, I puffed my cheeks and tried to look as nonchalant as I could. "I mean, I've been doing alright? The cafe is fine and Saber is a nice person to be with. So I think it's okay."

Kei pulled back and tapped the table with her pointer finger, the sound coming off disbelieving and suspicious. "I get that, Tomo, but you're coming off more tired than usual. Chakra reasons included." Without warning, she then reached over with the same finger to poke me again. "Are you really sure?"

"Um," I said, feeling weird because it wasn't every day _Kei_ prodded. She usually would take things in stride. Then again, after all that we had been through together, I could understand to some extent. At least, it felt like that. It wasn't just the two of us fighting for a better future in the Narutoverse. We had family. We had friends. We had to stick together. Kei was just being Kei in looking out for me, even more so because someone had literally dropped into our shared lives a month ago without any prior warning. Even if I was starting to treasure Saber as someone close to my heart, ninja paranoia could be justified to an extent here. Kei had seen far more than I had when it came to the outside world. So I kept my answer honest. "I think. But judging from the look on your face, you're not believing it, huh?"

"Nope." Kei nodded knowingly while giving me a lopsided grin. "Tomo, you overwork yourself. You care a lot for other people, me included. It's something I admire about you, so I'm not gonna stop you from caring about Saber, but hear me out." Her hand was still poking my cheek, but once I reached out to grab it, she quickly avoided my grip and reached over to pinch my cheek instead. Of all things — _Ow! _"You need to look out for yourself too, okay? Give yourself a break."

_Oh. _

I could tell in her stare that she also meant, _because I'm not around as much to make sure of that. _

I did my best to smile back while trying not to roll my eyes. "If it helps anything, Saber's been making sure I get enough sleep?"

Kei quirked an eyebrow at me while retracting her hand. "How much have you been sleeping this past week?"

Uh. "6-7 hours every night? With a nap every now and then between work shifts?"

Kei put her face in her hands. I could already guess I said the wrong thing. "Um," I continued instead, filling in for her sudden silence, "if it helps, Mama and Papa have been giving more breaks?"

There was a sigh. "Workaholics," Kei complained quietly through her hands. "I need to take you out more often. Mom and Rin will kill me before anyone else if they hear about this."

The simple thought of Miyako-bachan's disapproving stare echoed in my head and I shivered. But, but, _Ricchan. _Ricchan could be worse. The last time, she gave everyone pamphlets. This time…?

_Oh no. I'm so doomed._

A voice suddenly echoed in my head. _Milady?_

It took all I had to clamp down on my instinctual squeak to reply. _Saber…? What is it? _Wait, wrong question, why was she talking, did she actually hear me—

_Please accept this criticism in good grace, but you require a break. Both for yourself and for my concerns. It takes energy to sustain a Servant, and a young lady such as yourself should not pride herself on overwork. _

Yep. She heard me. Goddammit. _S-Saber…_

_I shall make sure to accompany you back home, Milady. For _plenty _of rest. _Had Saber ever sounded so… final before? Or was it just the first glimpse of King Arthur I was getting from her?

I don't know what prompted it, but my mental voice came out meek in comparison to hers. _Don't you always do that…? Take me home, I mean?_

_Is there a problem with my behavior?_

_N-No. Just, uh. _It felt like both blood _and _chakra were racing through my entire being, and I took a breath. Why did replying seem harder now? _Saber, you… _My thoughts stopped and I found myself tongue-tied. The mental link seemed to feel shaky now, of all things. Was it my heart? _You… _

_Milady?_

Kei's chuckling threw me out of the mental conversation and the next thing I knew, an arm was pulling me in by the shoulders. A cheek gently bumped the top of my head, more chuckling brushing my hair. "Space? Or Saber?"

My heart almost immediately calmed down and I took a breath. _Oh. Of course. _Social energy. I was getting low on it.

_Milady?_

_Give me a minute, Saber. Please? _

_…Alright. _

I had a strange feeling that, even with my heart in another place, Kei would find me. She could already tell, even without me thinking on it, that something was going on. Saber was getting close to doing that too. If I wasn't going to die to rampant and insensitive missing-nin, I would certainly die to these loved ones of mine. Instead of voicing those thoughts, I quietly admitted into Kei's shoulder, "Telepathy is a nice thing. I'm sorry for spacing, though."

Kei paused in her laughter, and the hand on my shoulders moved up to start brushing through my hair. "Hm," she considered airily, absently tapping the end of my braid, "well then. Now you know how Isobu and I always get around things."

That made a lot of sense, as personal and almost… well, strange it was to hear Kei admit that. "Does it get any easier?"

"Hmmm." Kei paused again, and this time, the cheek on my head rubbed my hair softly. "It does," she admitted finally with a quiet breath I wouldn't have questioned if not for how her chest heaved through her flak jacket. "But it takes a lot of work. You had to help me with Isobu, remember?"

"Isobu-san still hated me in the beginning, Kei," I pointed out, poking her free hand in return before opting to rub her arm. "You did all the good work."

"Heh." There was no mistaking the small smirk in her voice. Kei squeezed my shoulders and I leaned into her a bit more with a small smile. "You help too, Tomo. So do me a favor and love yourself, alright?"

I breathed. "…I'll try," I said, because it still felt so far away and my mistakes could come back at any moment, but I still nodded and closed my eyes to it. "I can't promise anything, but I'll try."

Nothing could really escape the atmosphere that screamed, _Don't die, please live, _so a moment passed in silence before Kei asked a nearby waitress for more drinks. We still had lunch to finish.

* * *

"Kei… reminds me of someone."

Out of anything Saber could've said when she met me on the way back home, _that _wasn't it. "What do you mean, Saber?" I probed gently, feeling vulnerable. This was, after all, my best friend and reincarnation buddy we were talking about, and for Saber to say that meant something was up. "Is it a bad thing…?"

Immediately, Saber swiveled around to look at me, green eyes wide with confusion before she shook her head, golden blond ponytail swathing her neck with the gesture. "No, I didn't mean it in a 'bad' manner, Tomoko." But her voice became softer somehow as her eyes focused on me. "Rather, it was a passing thought. We have been together for only a month, but the way you opened up to Kei reminded me of two people I once knew."

I did not miss how Saber looked away to direct her stare towards the orange-tinted sky. The sun was setting. "…At least her eyes aren't dead."

"Eh?"

Saber turned back to me with another smile, but even I knew that the gesture was forced. "It is nothing, Milady. Now," she offered an open hand to me while slightly bowing her head, "shall I escort you home?"

"…Okay." I took her hand and politely decided not to question it.

The way her emerald eyes were staring at me spoke volumes of how much I still didn't understand.

* * *

It was hard trying to fall asleep that night. Even though I could feel Saber's presence nearby from the red lily markings on my left shoulder blade above my chest — Saber called them "Command Spells" for some reason — what happened earlier still lingered in the air. Or could I even call it that?

The thoughts of Saber's eyes, how she looked, Kei's words — it all swirled around in my head to make for lots of tossing and turning in the futon.

My scalp felt itchy and the breath escaped me before I realized it. "Saber…?"

It didn't even take a second. The door opened to let in a single whoosh of something foreign to gently blow through my room. Before I knew it, Arturia Pendragon herself was kneeling at my right bedside, her green eyes narrowed questioningly. She could've been a bodyguard. "Milady, what brings me here to your side at such a late night?" Her arms tensed in clear disapproval and I found myself gulping. Was there… was there a crown on her head? "You should be asleep."

"I…" I slowly sat up in my futon, feeling awkward with all the long and tangled hair on my person in comparison to the eerie, almost godlike glow Saber had. My answer could've been said so much better, but it came out the way it did anyways. Honest, befuddled, and to be frank, almost awestruck. Not exactly matching the kind of answer she would've wanted. "I'm sorry, Saber. I was just thinking about you."

"Eh?" But just like that, the visage of King Arthur I saw in that moment was gone, exchanged for the confused look of a teenager as a hand reached over to press against my shoulder. "Tomoko, milady, you shouldn't be lost in thought. You will lose more sleep like this." A small, minute smile graced her face though. "Although, judging from the pink on your cheeks, I should be honored to have a lady like you think about me."

"_Muuuu," _I found myself saying out of embarrassment, lowering my head while reaching over to touch the hand resting on my shoulder. Why did Vy's old history books not prepare me for the real King Arthur? He — no, _she_ — was far more noble than those old words could do justice in describing. "I don't know how I should feel about you calling me a 'lady', Saber. I'm not exactly a noble." After all, I couldn't exactly compare to those days Saber must have shared with the Knights of the Round Table in Camelot. So then, why—

"That doesn't mean your heart is any less kind, Master." The hand under my fingers shifted and gripped them instead, returning the gesture. I couldn't help but look up in that moment, and Saber's emerald green eyes were still soft. Still focused on _me,_ like I was the only one she was seeing. "'Milady' is merely an inflection I find fitting for you, considering you defer to 'Master' otherwise."

A soft noise I could only approximate as a shy _"Fwaaaaah," _left my throat before my heart took control to make me jump forward. Saber merely grunted once my forehead collided with her shoulder and in the little space of time I had, I wrapped my arms around her waist, hugging. "You silly Knight," I muttered, more heat slowly climbing up to my cheeks. "If you say things like that, I don't know how to react."

"Oh," Saber said gently, and although it took an extra minute or two, she proceeded to hug me back, her fingers brushing through my tangled hair. She was getting used to this. "Does my behavior displease you, Tomoko?"

"No, it doesn't." _I don't think it ever could._ Still, I hugged her very tight, breathing in the scent of laundry detergent that was just becoming _Saber _in my mind. "Just, Art-san?"

"Hm?"

"Am I really making you happy?"

Saber's fingers froze mid-stroke in my hair. Her chest heaved through her long-sleeved shirt and I tucked my nose into her neck, trying to hide. "I-It's just, there's a lot of times, like tonight, that I just don't know what to do. You tell me that I'm a Master, that you're alright with being my Servant, but it's times like this when you come to me, looking ready to battle even when there's _no danger_ that makes me feel so _unsure." _I took a breath to keep away the eventual tingle in my nose that signaled the start of tears. "Because you deserve a lot more, not just being a _Servant, _and there's still a lot I don't know about you and I want to _help,_ but, but, I _don't know." _

_I still don't know anything. When it comes to you being King Arthur, your previous Masters, your previous Wars. I don't know _anything, _and for some reason, it hurts. It hurts so much._

_I play piano, but it doesn't _feel _like enough anymore._

How can someone help when you don't have the entire picture? How can you just _be there _for someone?

Maybe I was getting desperate. Maybe I was overthinking. But the words were spilling out anyways.

"And, and you and Kei and everybody look out for me so much, telling me not to overwork, so there's something I should be able to do, so, just—"

_I want to help _you _for once—!_

My stomach ached.

I didn't realize I had already failed in trying to not tear up until Saber was pushing me back and wiping the edges of my eyes. "Milady."

A hand was tilting my chin up and all I could do was look into Saber's emerald green eyes. _Arturia Pendragon's _emerald green eyes. "Milady. It is alright."

_No, no, it's _not, _you're still hurting_—

My face must've said something because Art-san's eyes softened and she leaned over to press a kiss to my head. Again. Another affectionate gesture I don't think I had ever seen anyone but Papa, Mama, and Kei do. Why?

"Please, Milady, get some rest. I appreciate your concern, but I am alright." Saber's free arm wound around my shoulders, squeezing as she pressed her forehead against mine, never breaking eye contact. "Your consideration is more than enough."

A sniffle left me instead. "Art-san…"

Saber's smile didn't even falter as she pulled back, shaking her head. "I am not entirely sure about being 'happy' yet. I have seen a lot in my time as King Arthur and as a Servant of the Holy Grail Wars. But, Tomoko." A hand landed on the top of my hair, petting it. Those emerald green eyes seemed lighter somehow. Brighter. Even with myself being reflected in the irises. "Being a Servant to you is one of the most enjoyable times I've ever had."

Something wet was sliding my cheek and it took a second for me to realize I was starting to cry. "S-Saber…!"

"Oh my," Saber said gently, and without warning, she pulled me into another hug, gently lying down and bringing me with her to lie on…a pillow? When had she moved us back to the futon? "This is the first time I've seen you cry, Milady."

"I-I can't help it," I sniveled, feeling petty and honestly _shitty_ with how much the snot was starting to build up in my nose. With how much Saber was seeing me break. "I wanna help and then, and then you say things like _that, _and, and—" It reminded me of my 12th birthday party. Where I had so many people surprise me and tell me that they wanted me there. That they loved me. For me to find _another _person to say similar things in the span of a month— "Art-saaaaan…"

Even through my tangled hair, I could feel the soft smile above my head as Saber nodded. "Yes, Tomoko?"

A sniffle left me. I didn't deserve her. Instead of saying that, all that came out of my mouth was a tired phrase. "I love youuuuuuu…"

Saber jolted again, but not before nodding and pressing her nose into my hair. The blanket from before was suddenly covering my shoulders, but even with the shock, I knew it was Art-san. Heck, it felt like Saber would never go away. Like she was a rock I could rely on now. "…I know, Milady. I know. I will not leave your side. Now get some sleep. We have work tomorrow morning."

A hand was brushing the tangles out of my hair again and my eyes slowly closed once Art-san pressed another kiss to my head. "May you have sweet dreams, Milady."

* * *

_The sound of a motor. Some kind of leather was digging into my shoulder and a breath made me realize that this — this was a _car. _I was wearing a seatbelt. Why was I in a car? Where were we going?_

_"What a lively place!"_

_A woman's voice I didn't recognize echoed on my left side and I turned to get a glimpse of long, unearthly white hair. The woman was staring out of her window, a smile on her face, and even without being able to see her directly, I could see her reflection through the glass. Long eyelashes and… and red eyes? The white fur coat and hat definitely made me think of an angel with how she looked._

_"Kiritsugu should have already arrived, yes?" Saber's voice this time, on my right side, and turning to her nearly made me jump because this clearly was a different Saber than the one I knew. More poised, more serious, more… dignified almost in the black suit I could vaguely remember from our first day together in the kitchen. But huh? Who was Kiritsugu?_

_"Yes, twelve hours before us. He'll come find us, so don't worry." The white-haired woman replied easily, still glancing out the window and even with my sitting in the middle seat, I could vaguely make out city buildings of some kind out her window. Where were we? "We'll keep an eye on the situation for now, so we can act when the time comes. It's rare that I get to enjoy Japan, so I'd like to enjoy it before the fighting starts."_

_Fighting? Japan? Wait. Saber said she had participated in two Holy Grail Wars before meeting me, so was this… was this Saber's memories I was experiencing right now? How?_

_"That's dangerous." Saber had turned her head to look at the woman on my left side, and for some reason I felt naked because Saber was only looking at her. Like I wasn't there. "We should secure our base of operations, meet up with Kiritsugu, and discuss our plans."_

_"I suppose you're right…" The white-haired woman seemed a bit down with the statement though, but Saber didn't seem to visibly react as she continued. "But wouldn't it be a waste? We've come all this way. And…"_

_Saber stayed quiet. I opened my mouth, but found nothing coming out of it, so I was forced to be quiet too._

_The white-haired woman turned to look at Saber, a light pink brushing her cheeks and I jolted. She was looking through me too. "It's my first time."_

_Saber inclined her head with a confused, "Hah?"_

_"What I mean is that," the white-haired woman looked down at her lap, both hands resting over her white fur cap, "it's the first time I've ventured into the outside world." _

_I took in a breath and in that moment, it was as if all time had stopped once the woman started and raised her head to look at Saber. Wait. She— _

_She was looking at me._

_"Then again," she said gently, red eyes searching and reflecting my image, "it's the same for you, isn't it, young Master?"_

_Something _tugged, _and before I could respond, the woman smiled and everything turned white. "Please take care of Saber for me, young Master."_

* * *

"WAH!"

I found myself jolting out of the futon with a start and the next thing I knew, Saber was there, pressing her hands into my shoulders and her green eyes boring into mine. Green. Emerald green. _Art-san's _green. "Milady!"

"S-Saber?" My throat felt dry and I sucked in a breath while leaning into her touch. "Art-san…" It was Saber. It was _my _Saber. No suit, no stern expression. Just warm, soft _green _eyes.

"Milady," Saber said urgently and she pressed her forehead to mine. A hand was barely grazing my stomach through my nightgown and I exhaled. "You… You are alive."

Huh?

"I-I am," I said, and I reached over to rest a hand against her cheek, even if my hand was shaky and sweaty. "I-I'm here, Art-san."

Saber took a breath and leaned into my hand, closing her eyes. "Yes," she murmured quietly, still pressing our foreheads together. Her other hand had flattened against my stomach, her palm barely even tickling it. "You are."

Something happened last night when we were asleep.

"A-Art-san?"

She opened her eyes to look at me. "Yes?"

"Who is… Who is Kiritsugu?"

Saber's green eyes widened and her jaw slackened, at least a little. "Ah," she said gently before pulling back. "That, Milady, is a name I wish I didn't hear from you."

Oh no. For some reason, I could see the visage of that _other _Saber over her and my voice came out squeaky. "I-I didn't do something wrong, did I?!"

"Milady."

I shut my eyes, trying to shrink into myself. "B-Because, that is a weird question, I don't even know why I know that name, Ijustdreamedofawhite-hairedlady—"

"Milady."

"Andyouwereinasuitandinacarwithher, talking, so—"

_"Milady." _Saber's forehead was pressing against mine again, and I looked up only to see Art-san's familiar green eyes _waver _for the first time while looking at me. "You are alright. You did nothing wrong. You merely…" she exhaled. "You merely unearthed a story I have not told anyone in full detail. And I need to confess something to you too."

"Eh?"

Saber took another breath before raising her head to press her lips against my hair. "Dreams are a frightful thing between Master and Servant. And I wish to never see you impaled again."

_How did she— that was _years ago, _back on Naruto's birthday— _

We had taken a new step in our lives and for the first time, I felt scared. _No one _was supposed to see that. Only my family and Team Minato had seen that day. So, for Saber—

_How? _

Saber kept her lips close to my head, even when not kissing me anymore. "Milady, no, _Tomoko. _I believe it is best I tell you more about the relationship between Master and Servant. Let us get out of bed and I shall explain."

* * *

_A/N: _Inspired by _Fate/Zero _episode 3 and the few clips I've seen of _El-Melloi's Case Files. _I just need to finish _Fate/Zero _the anime at this rate…

See you all at the next update!


	5. Chapter 5: Lion's Heart, A Blue Ribbon

Disclaimers as always. I don't own anyone except Tomoko, her family, and Nagareboshi Cafe. Kei and her family belong to Lang Noi, and Saber belongs to Type:Moon.

The theme for this chapter is _Ideal White _by Mashiro Ayano, the first opening theme for Ufotable's adaptation of Unlimited Blade Works. The lyrics spoke to me when it came to this chapter, inspired by the _Garden of Avalon _Drama CD. Another, shorter theme comes from the soundtrack of the second Heaven's Feel movie by Ufotable, being _I Will Face My Fate. _

Please enjoy!

* * *

_Chapter 5: Lion's Heart, A Blue Ribbon_

"Tomoko. My Lady." Saber started the conversation at an empty kitchen table, having sunk to one knee while keeping eye contact. She wasn't even sitting on a chair, leaving me to look down at her. "You know that we are in a contract as Master and Servant."

"Mm," was the little noise that left my throat. My stomach was churning in that not-so-happy way and my face must've reflected it because Saber's green eyes seemed sad somehow when looking up at me. "I… I wish it wasn't such a formal thing, though." I wanted to reach out to Saber, to hug her, to hold her hand and comfort her because this looming talk didn't seem to be one either of us wanted. It was a reminder of how, as much as I wanted to be equals with her, this entire position made it feel like it was _not _that. "Because, Saber…"

My throat closed up on the words. _I love you and you deserve better. _

Saber's eyes softened. Did she hear my thoughts? "I know, Milady," she said dutifully, taking one of my hands in hers. "And I am forever grateful for that. Still, I must apologize for not addressing this sooner. Your kindness has been something that I have been taking for granted, and in hindsight, I should not have done so." She squeezed my hand tightly while bowing her head. "I should have informed you of the nuances that come with our being Contracted so that this morning would not have happened."

Oh. "The dreams?" I said softly.

"The dreams," Saber confirmed, her thumb rubbing my knuckles. "From my knowledge of magecraft and of past Holy Grail Wars, dreams are something Master and Servant share. The contents can be faded, at times erratic, but it always pertains to moments we have experienced in the past. From my own recollections, my previous Masters could see _my_ memories as King, but…" her grip on my hand loosened. "This is the first time I could see memories of my Master."

A sharp pang of "ow" rang through my abdomen. This morning, she had a hand on my stomach. She had looked at me like she had seen me _die _before. It all confirmed it. She saw my fall. She knew about October Tenth now. All I could do was open my mouth, trying to hide my quivering lip. "I-I'm sorry."

Saber raised her head to look at me incredulously, green eyes wide. "Milady, why — why are you apologizing?"

I ducked away and broke the eye contact, feeling far too ashamed to look at her in the eye. "I saw things that were really personal to you and unintentionally exposed you to things from my past that I'm still trying to grasp myself. I'm really sorry. For not knowing, for showing you all that." My cheek wasn't bleeding, but I could faintly taste the aftertaste of iron. Memories or phantom pain, I didn't know anymore. I just messed up, and for once, it felt like there was no fixing this. Like there was no going back. Like I was going to lose Saber, and that was _terrifying. _"I-I'm sorry, Art-san."

_"Milady," _Saber said softly and a hand was tilting my chin up. My vision was blurring a little, but there was no mistaking the emotion in her emerald green eyes. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. I should be the one apologizing, simply because I did not tell you before it happened." Her hand slowly traveled upwards to cup my cheek, her thumb wiping at the edges of my eyes. "There's no need to cry."

I bit my lip while trying to look into those emerald green eyes. I didn't deserve her. I didn't. "I still looked into something personal to _you, _Art-san. I violated your privacy."

_I saw someone you haven't talked to in what looks like a long time — I stepped into a memory that should've been yours alone. _

"But I did the same, Milady, and I did not warn you." Her smile seemed mournful, regretful somehow as her shoulders slackened in her long-sleeved sweatshirt. "The fault is all mine."

_There is nothing to blame yourself for, _echoed in my mind's ear and a shiver traveled up my spine. _Do not take this all on yourself, Master. _

How could I respond to all that? How _could _I?

"A-Are," I shakily raised one of my hands to rest over hers still on my cheek, grasping it. "Are you okay then, Saber?"

Saber blinked slowly at me. "In a moment," she acquiesced finally after a small pause, her thumb still pressing against the edges of my eyes. "When you have calmed down."

This _Knight. _This selfless, _ridiculous _Knight_._ The first tear was already trailing down my cheek once I fell from my chair and into Saber's arms. She gasped against the side of my head, her hand on my cheek having long gone away to support both of our weights against the carpet. The first sniffles had started leaving my nose and I did my best to hide in her shirt, inhaling as much oxygen as I could. "S-Saber… Saber, Saber, _Saber…" _

_I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, I should be better, but it all hurts, my stomach hurts, just, just— _

_I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm scared of hurting you and I don't know what to do._

"Oh," she said breathily in realization, fingers already threading through my hair. I didn't even realize I was broadcasting my thoughts until she tucked me into her arms, straightening her posture to properly accommodate for a hug. "Milady, Milady, it is alright. It is alright. You did not hurt me." A soft kiss pressed against my head as the hug became tighter. Warmer. _Safer. _"It is alright. I am alright. You did not hurt me, Milady."

I clung to her, the tears falling like rain against her shirt. If she minded, Saber didn't seem to be up to voicing it, instead brushing through my long hair and humming gently. "Tomoko. It is alright. Calm your fears. You do not have to cry."

_B-But, but— _

"Y-You don't mind?" I whimpered, feeling my tongue dry from the sobs beginning to echo in my throat. "I-I'm ruining your shirt, Art-san. I-I—" _I'm being a burden. I should be better than this, I'm not being the best for you—_

Two hands were gently pushing at my shoulders to break the hug and a sniff left my nose as soon as Art-san's eyes were boring into mine. I shut my eyes almost immediately. She shouldn't have been looking at me like that. She shouldn't _need _to. "Tomoko." Her forehead bumped mine. "It is alright. Please look at me."

"…"

Two firm hands were covering mine, preventing me from wiping at my face. "Please, Milady. Open your eyes."

I did my best to gulp down another sob before opening my eyes as instructed. My vision was still blurry, but there was no mistaking the pure relief in those emerald eyes as Saber smiled. "My lady," she breathed in relief and I tried not to flinch once she leaned over to press a kiss to my forehead. "You are alright. And I am still here, unhurt and by your side. I am not leaving."

Those were words I had heard time and time again. From Kei, from Obi, from Ricchan, Kashi, Papa, Mama — everyone. And yet again, darkness curled in my veins. It was such a sweet saying, why was I—

"Are…" my voice became quiet, shy as I did my best to not look at her. "Are you sure?" I had no clue where I was going with this. But life was never fair. Bad things just happened and sometimes, there was no way to fix them. "I'm… I'm not as great of a Master as your previous ones may have been, Art-san. I'm not perfect."

_I don't know if I'm good enough for you. I don't know if I ever _will _be. _

I had no clue if I was anywhere close to fixing myself, even after October Tenth was over. Even after Kei and the others came back from Kannabi alive.

I was still scarred. I was still broken.

Even after Hisako had disappeared years ago, a part of me was still that scared little girl, missing her Nobody and wondering whether everyone would leave if she messed up again.

And no matter what I did, no matter how much Kei fought, there would always be someone who would light the fuse to war because they wanted something more from the world.

How could I—

* * *

In all of her days as King and Heroic Spirit, Arturia Pendragon was familiar with the concept of tears. Slowly becoming human again during her time with Shirou and Rin in Fuyuki was proof of that, because seeing them flee after Caster had taken control pained her beyond anything else.

Saber thought that she was familiar with pain.

But the world was proving her wrong yet again with her new Master currently sobbing in-between her arms. Even after a tight hug and muttered reassurances into that rosemary-scented hair, Tomoko still looked so small when not meeting her gaze, the occasional jolt of her shoulders through her crumpled white nightgown the only proof Saber had that she was listening. Her cheeks were pink for the completely wrong reasons, not helped with the glistening tear trails on her face.

Even with all her experiences, Saber had no idea of how to proceed. After all, she had failed in informing her lady of the concept of shared dreams and even if _she_ was shocked at seeing Tomoko fall in the past, the simple fact that Tomoko _knew _she saw the event and was then reduced to this state — it all accounted for a situation that Saber wished she could have avoided sooner.

A Servant should have known better.

A Knight should have fought harder so that these kinds of moments would not have occurred.

Arturia once took up the Sword of Selection in the hopes of bringing Britain prosperity. She had done her best as King, in spite of the Battle at Camlann, but now, as a mere Servant and ally of this civilian girl, being unable to stop her tears, where did that leave her?

"A-Are…" Tomoko was finally speaking and Arturia leaned in desperately to hear. "Are you sure? I'm… I'm not as great of a Master as your previous ones may have been, Art-san. I'm not perfect."

Her heart could have broken from those words alone, but what made something truly snap was the single thought echoing in Arturia's head.

_I don't know if I'm good enough for you. I don't know if I ever _will _be. _

This _girl. _This selfless, _foolish _girl. There was no need for such worries. And yet she worried anyways.

Was this how the King of Conquerors felt when looking at Arturia years ago?

Tomoko could have resembled Shirou in how _hopeless_ she sounded.

Saber inhaled slowly before channeling her mana. The familiar feeling of her armor overtaking her clothes was comforting and the winds that came with it were enough to jolt her lady out of whatever dark stupor had taken her. Those blue eyes were wide in her direction, still filled with tears and red-rimmed, but they were focused on Saber and Saber alone, so she could not afford to lose this chance.

"Master. No, Tomoko." Saber gently pulled Tomoko to her feet before sinking to one knee in front of her. Tomoko was yelping in what sounded like surprised embarrassment, but quieted once Excalibur had shown itself in Saber's right hand. Arturia merely rested her Gift from the Lady of the Lake in front of her Master too.

Nothing could truly match the person in front of her. Nothing, and no one.

"A-Arturia-san?"

It was a quiet voice, but it was still the voice of a lady that could have been greater than Guinevere. Kinder than Irisviel.

How many people out there truly _cared_ for others like Tomoko did?

How many people in the world truly doubted themselves over simply "not being enough" for a _Servant? _

How many people treated a Servant like they were _human _again?

Arturia simply kneeled.

Tomoko was wrong in how she didn't deserve Arturia.

Arturia felt that she did not deserve _Tomoko. _

"Please, Milady, believe this. On my honor as the King of Knights, the leader of the Round Table, the former King Arthur, I, Arturia Pendragon," she took a breath, "I vow to be your sword. I pledge to stay by your side, to use this Holy Sword of Excalibur to protect you." She raised her head while taking one of her Lady's shaking hands in hers, gripping it tightly through her armor.

Tomoko's kindness could not be taken for granted, but that did not mean leaving it to fade into darkness.

Arturia had seen far too much darkness, far too much _corruption_ in her past lives to let such virtue disappear again. Especially after Lancelot.

Kiritsugu may have had a point with his ideals, but he would have forgotten a girl like the one standing in front of Arturia right now. It was strange to think about him, but knowing he had sacrificed Irisviel for a hopeless wish made Arturia all the more determined when looking upwards into those blue eyes.

As a lone Knight, she had someone to protect again.

Arturia had someone to remind her she was _human _again.

"S-Saber…" Tomoko's blue eyes merely filled with more of those thick, pearly tears. If Arturia did not know any better, she could have resembled Guinevere in her final moments. Thankfully, this was different. "You… Y-You can't just say—" a sound that was caught between a sob and a laugh left her throat. "Art-san…"

Arturia slowly shook her head, silencing whatever protest that was on her lady's lips.

Perhaps this was too soon. Perhaps this was a hasty, a foolish decision. It could turn out to be a mistake paralleling her time in the Fourth Holy Grail War. But it felt just. It felt correct. It was a decision Arturia Pendragon could call her own and not one decided by fate or Merlin's old foretellings.

It felt like the right decision.

Perhaps Irisviel would have loved to see this moment.

Perhaps this was how Lancelot felt when first making love to Guinevere in secrecy. It was not the same kind of love, but there was no mistaking the warmth in Arturia's chest reverberating from this girl's mere presence.

Like Shirou in some ways, other angles, not so much. Like Sakura, maybe, but more outspoken. Like Rin in their shared forwardness, but different.

Tomoko was her own person and there was no mistaking those blue eyes still trained on her.

Arturia was not sure of her exact feelings, but the words alone were genuine enough.

"I can say this and I will, Tomoko." There was no going back. Arturia did not want to lose here. "It is because of your unrelenting kindness that I vow to care for you. I vow to love you as one of my own, now and forevermore. For as long as you will have me, I will be by your side. I promise you." Saber smiled before leaning in and pressing a kiss to the soft shaking fingers in her grip. "My clumsy, insecure, lovely Lady."

It was the least she could do to keep that light shining. Mistakes and cracks and all.

Kei was right. Tomoko was sensitive, insecure. Perhaps fragile too, if not for that dream last night. But it was all imperfections that made her so _human, _and to see such pure emotional honesty was something Arturia unknowingly longed for after so many years.

Perhaps, if Tomoko was in Camelot so long ago, maybe—

Could Mordred have not rebelled in the face of such purity?

There were so many what-ifs.

Suddenly, there was a large sniffle and finally, _finally, _Arturia could see a smile on her lady's face. Tomoko was laughing — still shaking, but _laughing_, finally returning the grip Arturia had on her hand_. _It was so human to see her like that and in spite of how sudden the gesture was, Arturia could not help but feel relieved. "Y-You, you, _you silly Knight," _she chuckled, falling to her knees to reach Arturia's height before throwing her arms around her neck. Arturia blinked but did not hesitate to hug back, gently resting her armored gauntlets against that tangled long mane of black hair. "You shouldn't have to dedicate your life to me—! Y-You should spend your life for yourself… Not for meeeeee…"

Oh.

Arturia chuckled too, resting her nose against her lady's neck. Rosemary again. "It was my decision to say all that, Milady. And it is my decision to embrace you like this, to stay. If it means I am foolish and naive, so be it. A King can be selfish as well. Please remember that."

Something wet was starting to build up against Arturia's shoulder, soaking her dress past the armor. The chest pressing against her breastplate was warm and _real, _and Tomoko was nodding jerkily. "D-Dork," she cried, sniffling. "I-I just can't _win_ against you…"

What was there to win? Arturia Pendragon could not lose.

"Tis was my intent, Milady," Arturia smiled while tightening the embrace. "I suppose I should take your response as an affirmative?"

_There's no way I'm okay with you leaving after saying all that! _

Ah.

Instead of voicing the thought that just rang through Arturia's mind, there was another, weaker, chuckle. "Aye… _aye… _D-Dork." That phrase again. Said through a shaky voice, all the more hesitant and weak. Yet Tomoko pulled back and the sheer relief and _love_ in her gaze pointed at Arturia alone was enough. "I-I'll have to make you a large feast for breakfast now, Art-san. Knights need to eat too. A-And, let's just talk about the dreams and the contract after that, okay? A-And no offense intended, but no more vows like that. I appreciate it a lot, but I don't want to keep c-crying on you forever. Mama and Papa will wake up soon and I don't want to be a baby forever."

This _girl. _Arturia merely chuckled and leaned in to press another kiss to Tomoko's forehead. She spluttered loudly in surprised protest, but it was the desired reaction. Teasing was not beyond either of them. So, it was an improvement.

Praise could not be brushed off so lightly, so Arturia whispered the words against her lady's hair.

"You have never been a 'baby' in my eyes, Tomoko. You are already a proper Lady no one can ignore."

* * *

_"Mmm…"_

"…?"

Saber's gaze was still pointed at me. My eyes still stung, my stomach still ached (a little bit, anyway), and my hands were still shaking. Even when stirring pancake batter in the kitchen.

I wasn't grateful for Art-san, don't get me wrong, but… what was I supposed to say now?

She had literally pledged her life. Her heart — to _me. _Little, civilian, unsure me.

How could I—

What was I supposed to do in the face of that?

"Milady?"

I found the breath hitching in my throat. "Y-Yes?" I squeaked, trying to focus on the bowl in front of me and _not _look over my shoulder because I already knew that looking at Art-san would start something. I had cried enough in front of her and ruined a perfectly good sweatshirt — I couldn't mess up _again._ "What is it, Art-san?"

How could I—

Something was gently tugging at my hair. "Milady, please excuse me."

"Eh?"

Fingers were brushing through some of the leftover tangles, unraveling the messy ponytail I had put my hair up in, and my hands were frozen over the batter as Saber went about… well, whatever she was doing. It felt like she was combing my hair, more so with the feeling of _bristles _against my scalp, and it was surprisingly nice. Almost like Mama's touch, or Miyako-bachan with how gentle it was. When did she get the comb? "Not to be rude," Saber exhaled gently behind me, "But your hair is beautiful, Milady, and I would prefer to not see it dirtied. So, please, allow me to tie it up for you."

Heat flooded my cheeks as the weight on my shoulders started to melt away. "Y-You don't have to do that, Art-san. I had it tied up earlier…"

"I understand that, Milady, but it seemed far too close to the food for my liking," Saber explained patiently, the bristles against my head brushing a bit more firmly with the words. "It would be a problem if your hair was dirtied before you went about your day. Please allow me to do this in compensation for all the tears shed earlier."

"Art-san…" The embarrassment was back yet again, but if the vow from earlier this morning was any indication, I knew I couldn't win. I put the whisk in my hands down into the batter bowl before turning slightly to meet her eyes, smiling. "Should I go sit in a chair to make it easier for you?"

The now obvious hair brush in Art-san's hands had stilled before she smiled. "If that is alright, Tomoko."

I turned around to wrap my arms around her neck and give her another hug. "Aye."

"Oh my. Milady?" A hand patted my back. "Are you still feeling unwell?"

"No… no," I still snuggled her anyways. Dorky knight. _My _dorky knight. There was no way I could win against her, but… "Not anymore. I just wanted to do this."

The least I could do was show her I appreciated her now.

A chuckle reverberated above my head. "Oh goodness, my _lady," _Art-san sounded happy and I tried not to squeak once another quicker kiss landed on top of my hair. "You do too much."

Did I?

* * *

Arturia was used to having her own gold hair in-between her fingers every day for the sake of getting ready for work. But to play with her lady's long black hair before the day even started — why, it could have been a rare gift after all the trouble this morning.

Tomoko had closed her eyes while leaning back against the chair she had chosen at the table, humming a little as the hairbrush brushed against her scalp. "What do you have planned, Art-san?" she mumbled, sounding almost sleepy as Arturia focused on each individual stroke so that it was not painful. "Any style in min—" Before she could finish her sentence, Tomoko yawned. If Arturia had to put a descriptor to the gesture, it sounded very much like a quiet _"Fwah." _It could have come from a child. _"Muu, _excuse me."

Arturia held back another chuckle. How cute. Every day she was with this young Master, Tomoko was opening up more so than she did to her own customers, exposing that innocent humanity that seemed so pure. "You are excused, Milady," Arturia teased, getting out one last tangle before taking a strand of her lady's hair to hold gently in her palm. "As for my plans, allow me to hold onto them for a little while longer."

_"E-Ehhhh?" _Tomoko whined, sounding much more like a little girl with the statement. It was not helped by the small swivel of her head to look in Arturia's direction, a sleepy pout on her cheeks. Her blue eyes were dulled by relaxation and what probably was the exhaustion that came with her outbursts this morning, but all Arturia could feel was fond endearment more than apprehension. "Art-saaaaaaaan…!"

"Hehe. In a moment, Tomoko." Arturia said softly, gently poking her lady's forehead with a well-placed finger before turning back to her hair. "You will see soon. Just let me have this moment."

Tomoko let go of her pout with a minute sigh before turning back to face the opposing wall. "Okaaaaaaay. But don't you need a hairband, Art-san?"

"…Hm. Perhaps," Arturia acquiesced after a moment of thought, but she did not forget the original blue ribbon that had kept that mess of a ponytail together. It could be used for a finer purpose, but for now, it could stay tied around Arturia's wrist. "But I still have the ribbon you used for your ponytail, so this is sufficient."

There was a pause. "You kept that ribbon?"

"It is sturdy enough for what I have planned, Milady, and it is one of your possessions," Arturia explained patiently, gently beginning the start of what would surely be a long braid. Perhaps a bun would be a nice addition? "I would be a failure as a Knight if I lost something like that."

_"Muuuu," _was the sudden noise and it took a second for Arturia to realize her lady was blushing. Even without facing her, the red tips of her ears said everything else and Arturia held back another chuckle. "Art-san, I'm tempted to hug you now."

"You may do so once I am finished, Milady," Arturia said placatingly, weaving more of Tomoko's hair through her fingers. It could have been living silk with how soft the feel was, and this was not a product of Merlin's machinations — merely shampoo, conditioner, and perhaps a lot of care Arturia was not able to witness from years before. She may not have been in awe at the sensation, but the feeling was close. "I merely ask you not to fidget."

"Ayeeeeee," Tomoko drawled slowly, holding back another yawn as Arturia continued her work. "If you wanted me to rest, Art-san, this is a good way to make me do so."

"Then I have succeeded in my job this morning," Arturia concluded with a hint of pride, reaching the end of Tomoko's hair at that moment. Slipping the hair ribbon into her fingers was mere child's play, and once the knot was made around the hairstyle, Arturia tied the ends as tightly as she could without it being painful. "You must not pride yourself on tiring yourself before the day has even begun, Milady. Hair is one aspect of self-care you should keep in mind."

"A-Aye…?"

A soft smile was already on Arturia's lips as she could not resist one last kiss to her lady's head. Perhaps in Camelot, her lady could have been a sibling — one that could have calmed down Morgan. It was still a what-if, but the familiar feeling of love was not unwelcomed compared to the time she was King. "I am finished, Tomoko."

It was as if a switch had been flipped. Tomoko jolted before raising a hand to her head, smoothing her hair with her fingers. She blinked before the tips of her ears flushed pink. "You put my hair in your bun?"

Saber smiled. "It suits you considering you are my Lady, Tomoko."

"S-Saber…"

The blue ribbon seemed brighter somehow as it stood accentuating the braided bun on her lady's head. It could have been a regal blue with how the sunlight shined on it. Arturia could not be anything but proud.

"Th…"

Arturia inclined her head. "Yes, Milady?"

Tomoko stood up to walk over and proceed to rest her head against Arturia's shoulder. The shaking arms winding around her waist was more than enough of a tell and Saber smiled. "Th-Thank you, Art-san. Thank you."

"Of course, Milady." Arturia hugged her back, closing her eyes. "But you do not have to thank me for every little thing."

Tomoko pulled back and to Arturia's surprise, looked more indignant with the pout on her face. Almost angry. "I want to!" she protested, shaking her head. "You do a lot of good things for me, Art-san, so just let me say that much!" With a puff, she glanced away to bite her lip. "I-Is that a problem?"

Arturia blinked before holding back a chuckle. "No," she said gently, "it is not. I simply request you do not exhaust yourself."

Tomoko still pouted. "I-I try. Really."

Arturia couldn't help but chuckle. There was no holding back with this new lady of hers. "There is no try, Milady, you can only _do._ Now, before we both forget, we still have to have breakfast."

Tomoko had to swivel her head _once _and an embarrassed flush colored her cheeks. "A-Ah!"

Arturia chuckled again. "If you are this troubled to forget your own cooking, Milady, I may have to escort you around the village. There is no telling what trouble there could be when you are this open to attack."

"S-Saber…!"

"Hehe."

For once, Arturia could finally start seeing this strange village as home. This lady, as part of her new home.

* * *

"That sounds a lot like a proposal, Tomo-chan," Ricchan said flatly over a piece of cake.

I tried not to choke on my own saliva once the words registered in my brain. "E-Eh?! You really think so?"

"The fact that you're still _blushing, _Tomo-chan," Ricchan gently pointed to my cheeks, which immediately resulted in my hands flying to try covering them because _god, _"says something." I was not expecting Ricchan's gaze to turn soft. Worried. Then again, this was _Nohara Rin, _medic friend and the original female member of Team Minato back in Canon. I should have expected this _sooner._ "Are you okay?"

"I-I mean," I was very tempted to tug at my hair, only to realize that my hair was _still _in Saber's bun, there was no way in all _hell _I wanted to meddle with that, so I held off. "I'm not dead, so there's that?"

Ricchan gave me a dirty look before putting her forehead into the palm of her nearest hand. "Tomoko-chan, that's _not _what I meant."

"Uh," now this was just plain awkward. "I'm tempted to apologize, but that's not going to help, is it?"

"No," Rin said flatly, "no, it won't."

"…You definitely have seen Kei recently, huh?"

Rin raised her head from her hand to smile wryly at me. "She's been going at missions, Tomo-chan. The occasional hospital check-up is not beneath her."

"Aye." I still hugged my tray to myself, hoping it would provide some kind of defusing-tension thing. But Ricchan was still staring at me, so I found myself saying, "I am okay, Ricchan, just a bit…emotionally exhausted?" It was hard to really describe it as anything else. "I dunno what else to say, but I'm here and with you, so there's that?"

_…Vows of Protection/Love kinda do that emotional exhaustion thing. All the time. _

_Milady? _

Shit. _I-It's nothing, Saber! Don't worry about it!_

_If you are sure… _

"Ah," Rin said softly, then she made a "come here" gesture with her pointer finger. I blinked, but leaned down to her sitting height, meeting her at eye level. The last thing I was expecting was for her to start adjusting my braid, untying the ribbon keeping it together before re-braiding the loose hair. "You need to take care of yourself better, Tomo-chan. And you can always come to me if there's something wrong." She smiled at me once her handiwork was done, putting a hand on her hip. "We're friends, got it?"

I did my best to hide a giggle. If Ricchan had blonde hair, she could have made for a smaller Tsunade-sama. Still, it was a sweet thing to say, so I couldn't help but put my tray to the side and wrap my arms around her neck in a hug. "Aye. Got it. I'm okay with you and everyone else here, Ricchan."

"Good."

There was no missing the curious stare trained into my back the entire time Ricchan was there.

* * *

"You certainly have a lot of people at your side, Tomoko."

Saber's statement sounded a lot more like a truth than it did an observation, but then again, she was right to say that. It was hard to deny it when my ninja friends could be so _nosy. _Not that I could ever hate them for that, _no way. _"Aye," I said, trying to balance my shopping bag while walking around the supermarket. "We've all been a group since we were little, so it's hard to really push them away." I counted off my fingers. "You've met Kei, seen Ricchan, Kashi knows of you, and Obi…" the thought of my Uchiha friend brought a smile to my face. "I think you'd like him!"

Honest Uchiha who _never _went bad helped in the "breaking tension" category of socializing, anyways.

"I see." Saber casually looked over a pack of cold noodles before putting it back on the shelf and turning to me with a mysterious expression. She was smiling, but at the same time, she looked sad. Thoughtful, really. "I am glad to know you are not alone, then."

Yep. There it was. Her voice already hinted at a catch. A snag of something in Saber's past that, again, I had no clue of.

That couldn't stand.

I blinked at her before reaching over and taking one of her hands in mine, keeping my voice soft so that only she could hear me. "I have _you _too, Art-san. At least, I hope you agree." I did my best to smile and squeeze her fingers. "Just remember _you're _important to me too."

Saber blinked, glancing between my face and our hands. Then she squeezed my fingers back, her expression turning grateful. She nodded slowly, closing her eyes. "Yes," she said quietly. "And I am more than thankful for that, Tomoko."

My smile stretched my cheeks. "Well then, with that cheesy bit out of me," I glanced around the aisle, considering the options. "How about we finish shopping? I'll cook again tonight, Saber. Whatever you want."

"As long as you have the _energy_ for it, Tomoko." Saber tugged at my hand, leading me towards the spices while glancing the plastic containers over. "Perhaps something that warms the soul?"

I pretended to have not heard the first part before grabbing a can of carrots. "How about curry?"

"Tomoko."

I turned back to her with a grin, inclining my head. "No worries, Art-san. I can do it!"

Saber blinked at me again, taking in my expression before sighing through her nose. I wasn't expecting her to let go of my hand to instead intertwine our fingers. _"We _can, Milady. Not just yourself. Do not expect to handle this burden alone." Through our link, she added, _We _are _Master and Servant now. I do not plan to leave you alone._

I sighed through my nose too before squeezing her hand. "Aye. Got it." _We're friends first and foremost, Art-san. Friends help each other. That's what friends — what comrades do, right? _

Arturia-san's green eyes widened before softening as she nodded again. _Yes, yes indeed. I agree with that notion entirely. _Her smile seemed brighter somehow. "Curry sounds delightful."

"Curry it is then!" A giggle left my lips and this time, there were no doubts stopping me from leading Saber by the hand through the supermarket to get the rest of the ingredients. She didn't verbally protest.

Once we made it out to the street, I kept a hold of her fingers. _So, Art-san?_

_Hm?_ Saber gave me a single sideways look. _What is it? _

_If it's okay, can we talk about those dreams? Maybe about things in your past, little by little. I want to help you, if you're okay with that… _

Sure, that phrasing could've been articulated differently, but it was better to be honest, at least when it came to my own experiences. My ninja friends could get suspicious of anything, anyways. The least I could do was be open and give some kind of reprieve.

And, judging by the surprise on Saber's face, it seemed to be the right thing to do.

_If… If you have time, Milady. _She squeezed my fingers back. _It is a long story to tell. _

_I have one long story too, if that helps with any anxiety, Art-san. After all, you saw a huge crux of it last night. And, since we'll be sharing dreams anyway, it would be nice to be prepared, right? _I did my best to shrug while walking forward, because we couldn't stand here forever. The meat could go bad in the open sun. _Only if you're okay with it, though. I have a trust exercise if we need it!_

Saber gave me a wide-eyed look. _A… trust exercise? _

I grinned back at her. _How do you feel about a small thought exercise-game? _

_What kind of game are you referring to, Tomoko? Chess? Solitaire? _

_Ten Million Ryō, But! _Childhood favorite had to come back _sometime. _And besides, it helped Kakashi open up way back when years before. Why not Saber? _Kei and Ricchan liked it when we were little. And we can learn what we like and don't like with our prompts. I want to build our trust, little by little. _

The surprise on her face didn't disappear even when we came home. But it was something akin to progress in the end. We had a lot to share with each other if we wanted this to work.

Small victories could come in now, at least.

* * *

_Author's Notes: _The second _Heaven's Feel _movie killed me, 'tis all. I'm still tempted to cry when I see Saber Alter. Hence why this chapter came out the way it did.

Everyone needs a break. Especially the original blue Saber. So there.

See you all at the next chapter. :) I'll keep doing my best to write more.


	6. Interlude: No Longer the End

This was inspired by AmaLee's cover of _Brave Shine _and written in honor of _Healing Over Time's_ first anniversary (being February 25th, 2019 when it was first published). Not to mention, this is yet again dedicated to the first Saber I ever got to know in Fate.

Originally posted on Tumblr before a specific review from a friend, Aqui, convinced me to post it to the story properly. Thank _Aqui. _He was the one who gave me the last bit of inspiration needed to write this. So there. :)

I'd like to think this takes place in-between Chapter 5 and the WIP Chapter 6, where Arturia dreams again in the middle of the night.

* * *

_Interlude: No Longer the End_

Sometimes, when Arturia closed her eyes, she found herself back on that last battlefield. Knights collapsed on the soil, bleeding out with no hope of getting up. The number of spears and swords left scattered amongst the bodies creating an insurmountable pile of death.

"Camlann…"

She knew it was a dream, but it did not stop Arturia's desire to scream in anguish. As much as she wished to improve Britain's aspects in the world by becoming King Arthur, she never truly wanted so many to _die _that day for the sake of change.

The Holy Grail Wars were originally supposed to be a way to fix all this. To fight for a chalice that could change Britain's tragic fate. But the Holy Grail was gone now, far too corrupted to do anything. Arturia knew she did what she could, for everyone sitting on this hill, but it did not stop her from feeling hopelessly _empty _when looking on from the top of the same hill.

Mordred's blank green eyes staring off into the sky was hard enough to acknowledge as is. Even if he had rebelled, he was still a Knight of the Round Table. To see him like this—

Arturia looked away, tightly clutching the handle of Excalibur. Rhongomyniad had disappeared somewhere after it had pierced Mordred's armor and now, in this flashback, Arturia was not intending to look for it.

This was the time where King Arthur had met his end.

So then, why? _Why _was Arturia back here again?

Her armor felt heavy as she clutched the handle of her Holy Sword. It felt like Excalibur was her only lifeline. Somewhere, _somehow._ "Everyone…"

No one answered.

"Eh?"

All of a sudden, there was another presence. With a solemn "Oh," cutting through the deafening silence, Arturia was now aware that she wasn't the only one _alive_ now. A shudder reverberated through her figure as soon as her eyes caught sight of bare feet slowly tiptoeing past all the bodies, past all the bloodied swords to reach the top of the Hill of Camlann.

Arturia didn't raise her head simply from the sheer disbelief.

_How—_ _What? She shouldn't be here— _

The figure kneeled, revealing the hem of a white dress as an unscarred hand reached over to gently close Mordred's unseeing eyes. "I see," _she _said, sympathy clear in her voice. "This is where…"

Long black hair brushed the girl's shoulders as she shifted on her feet, exposing two blue hair ribbons as she turned to meet Arturia's eyes.

Arturia flinched. "Tomoko…"

Tomoko smiled sadly, her blue eyes shining with unshed tears. "I'm sorry," she said in the same quiet voice. "I didn't mean to come here and see something this personal to you." She still inclined her head, looking over Arturia once or twice before standing up again. A few careful steps were all it took for Tomoko to reach Arturia's side and Arturia lowered her head.

"Milady, I…" Nothing left her lips.

How shameful. Even if this was a memory, a dream, for a Knight to let her Lady see this—

There was no warning preceding the arms suddenly throwing themselves around Arturia's neck. Arturia gasped wordlessly, barely letting go of her Holy Sword in time for Tomoko to nestle herself against Arturia's front, hugging tightly. Tomoko's white dress was starting to get stained with flecks of blood that surely must have come from the battles before, but Tomoko was not moving. Rather, it was as if Tomoko could see no one _but _Arturia.

"You're not alone, Saber," was the whisper into Arturia's ear. "You'll _never_ be alone. I promise."

Arturia slowly raised one gauntlet-covered hand. It would have been easy to return the hug. To place her hand on her Lady's hair, to return the gesture, but—

"Milady, I—"

_I have no right to touch you. Even if I did all I could, even if I should not regret my time as King, I still could hurt— _

Tomoko shook her head, tightening the hug enough for Arturia to feel something in her dulled nerves. "I don't know how you got here. I don't know what happened that _led _you here, but that doesn't mean I can't be here for you. And I'll do whatever I can to _be _here. To stay with you." There was a shuddering breath against Arturia's neck, enough to tickle. "I won't leave."

Arturia shuddered. "Tomoko."

Tomoko slowly pulled away from the hug, a lone tear close to falling if not for a quick hand to catch it, wiping away before Arturia could move. "It's not because I see you as King Arthur. It's not because you're my Servant." A small smile dawned on Tomoko's lips. "It's because you're Art-san. My silent, loyal, and loving friend, Art-san."

_I'll do anything for you, _was clear in Tomoko's gaze.

Arturia opened her mouth. Nothing left her lips, replies cut off entirely from shock, so all she could do was close them. It left her barely flinching as soon as Tomoko reached over to press a small kiss to Arturia's forehead. "It'll be okay. You're not alone anymore." An unscarred hand was slowly taking one of her gauntleted ones, gripping the metal tight enough to make Arturia's fingers twitch. "Let's go home now, Art-san."

Arturia blinked a tear of her own away. "…As you wish, Milady."

* * *

The next time Arturia opened her eyes, she could see a familiar beige ceiling. The sunlight was starting to shine in, illuminating the room with its pale beams, and she put a hand to her eyes.

Morning. When had it become morning?

_"…Mugahhh…" _

Arturia blinked, swiveling her head to her right side. The scent of rosemary filled her nose and without thinking, Arturia smiled. Of course. "Good morning, Milady," she whispered.

Tomoko barely stirred, simply making another sleepy noise before moving her arm to hug Arturia tighter. The stuffed black cat that was Blake was thrown haphazardly elsewhere. In fact, when Arturia looked to the other side, it became painfully obvious the plush had taken up a position sitting rather awkwardly a meter away from the futon.

_Another day. _Arturia held back a fond and resigned sigh before returning the embrace, pressing her nose into her Lady's hair. "Five more minutes?"

_"Muuuu…" _

"Five it is." The Servant occupation was certainly changing throughout the years, but at this point, with peace, Arturia barely found herself caring. Guarding someone who could easily be called family was worthwhile enough. "I will make sure to rouse you when the time is up, Milady."

_"Mugu…" _was the complaint.

"Heh."

For once, after seeing that hill, Arturia knew she was home.


End file.
